


Nightmares of the present echoes of the past and sins of the future...

by CHARActer7



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHARActer7/pseuds/CHARActer7
Summary: lincoln the middle child has to save his life and future because of an new treat to his family and close friends its coming with desire of revenge... is he going to be able to save himself, his friends and his family before the desire of revenge tooks and burns everyting? or he is going to die all alone regreting all the choices he made ...?





	1. THE LOUD NIGHTMARE BEGINS...

THE LOUD NIGHTMARE.  
“it was an dark and cold night, birds were sleeping, cars were out there dead (turned off) and all outside was only silence…well except for an certain house…  
The loud house, they had that singular name not because there was noise at certain times…  
It was because in an family as big as an particular child was so big it was not quite noisy at all…   
It was as LOUD as heck.  
There in that house live 13 family members each with they unique trait  
The heads of the house were miss rita loud and sr Lynn loud the mother and father of their 11 childrens…  
The youngest of them was an 15 month baby named Lily loud she is the youngest of the family she is all the time active, happy, sleepy and full of love and joy trough all of her siblings…but something seems to make her criyng more than usually she does…  
Next was lisa loud… she is an genius in fact she has gained knowledge and smartness since the day she born, her has made amazing and complicated ecuations and inventions since she has 2 years and she is the smartest of them all, she won awards and nobel prizes… she’s quite a genius…she actually is making an complicated blueprint in her room… but she seems disturbed and distracted by something…  
Then the sibling duo comes next… lola and lana loud they born as an pair of siblings (twins), their unique traits were than, on the way of lola she was an beautiful and clean child, with her sensivity and beauty she gained many prizes in her’s contests and shows of beauty… she simply was beautiful and clean…  
Lana on the other hand she was quite the opposite of her, she didn’t like the clean things nor the beauty instead, she does the exact opposite of her sibling she plays with mud, never cleans herself and she has exotic pets like lizards and other weird creatures… in simple terms  
She didn’t fear to have her hands dirty… but as they shared the same bedroom they were always fighting by silly things but something wasn’t right in their most recent fight…  
Next was lucy loud her was 8 years old, her unique trait was, well…  
Her tendency to goth and creepy things like the dead or the fact she felt like nothing matters a lot, she liked the darkness and solitude the house gave to her… she writes poems in the vents to plastter her fellings in them hoping somebody can understand her but…there was something really wrong with her poems this time…  
Next was Lynn jr she has 13 years and her is an passionate sports player, she is the team of all the sports in her school and is an active and energic athlete heck, she even win awards for her’s victories against their foes, and she is agressive towards the ones she doesn’t agree with her (to the point of her fists rising) but her competitive spirit was turned down today for what happened…with…that…  
The next loud is an star for the comedy…her name is luan loud she has 14 years and frankly she is an Factory of puns, she is an comedy star with her own channel in the internet uploading funny things there (ovbiusly with permission of the people she recorded because she felt it was bad publishing things without permission) she has some cameras in her’s house to record all the funny and hilarous things that happened there, and even she recorded herself sleeping in case she says something hilarous in her Deep sleep and she even has an Company of birthday services, in short term she likes to make people smile even an small one but… she wasn’t feeling very funny nor happy for this particular day…  
Next is luna loud, she has 15 years and she (literally) is the loudest of the family  
Because she is an rockstar, she likes to sing songs From very famous compositors and superstars she admires also, she is good with almost any instrument that reaches to her’s hands and could sing beautiful songs… she is an free spirit… well she at least was before… the… … incident…  
The next loud is leni, she has 16 years and has 2 unique traits… 1: she is a genius for fashion designs and creating amazing concepts of art in form of clotes and the 2nd trait is that she is…a bit too slow to understand what is happening in her surroundings but she anyway sees the good side to everything and is very caring for all her siblings… well except she was very worried for the incident that happened before her own eyes…  
The next loud is lori, she has 17 years and she is the oldest of all her siblings… she is very responsible and caring towards all her siblings and she has an boyfriend called Bobby and she talks to him via phone emails, chats and calls. Even if she is at the phone all the day she really cares Deep in her heart and her soul about all her siblings no matter what but today…she was tearing apart in the inside…by the magnitude of the situation she had to take care…of the accident…of his brother…

Next and final member of the loud family is Lincoln loud, he has 11 years and he is the middle brother (and the only male sibling), he is the most caring towards all of his sisters, he would do anything in his power to get an smile for each of her siblings, he likes to pass time with all of his sisters. Even if that makes him get physically or mentally hurt by their actions he has more than enough heart to spare and forgive their sisters… he sometimes can be arrogant or get angry with his sisters but he knew he would never change his sisters for nothing in the world…and this time he really need all the help possible… with his condition…his life sucking condition…  
That night… he stopped being the brother his sisters belived to be…

Everything was as usual in the house…  
Miss rita and Lynn sr were chatting in their room about how was their day…  
Lily was walking and doing as an usual baby would do…walking half naked in the main hall with joy and no worries…  
Lisa was doing some experiments and anotations in her notepad and was very excited when she found an answer on the future source of energy…  
The twins were playing with their pets and toys and as usually they ended fighthing for the control of the tea or the animals ah…such an delight…  
Lucy was in the ventilation sistem Reading literature and novels about vampires and the dead…  
Lynn jr was training in her room for an game of softball she had tomorrow…  
Luan was practicing her new routine for tomorrow with mister coconuts… and she was recording herself to improve more…  
Luna was trying to make an new song for tomorrow and she liked to sing with all her might and desire…she was halfway to ending it…  
Leni tried her best effort to finish the new design of her most recent dress and she was excited by how colorful and well made was the dress… it was beautiful…  
Lori was chatting with his boyfriend in the phone about how was their relationship and what could their couple name would be…  
And Lincoln was in his bedroom Reading the newest issue of ace savyy… he was quite deligted about how it ended and he was starting to get hungry…  
“man i wish i could be like ace savyy” thought Lincoln when he finished Reading the comic…  
“hmm… its 8:00 pm when is the dinner ready?” he thought…  
An loud shout was Heard “guys dinner is ready come down and finish it before its cold!”  
It was miss rita the one who shouted.  
And in mere seconds one by one each of the louds was going down for dinner.  
Lincoln got to the kiddies table in last place and he was starting to eat his waffles.  
“These are comfy and delicious” thought Lincoln.  
As lana was about to reach the honey in the middle of the table lola interrupted her.  
“what do you think you are doing??” said lana.  
“duh getting the honey so i can start having an delicious meal” said lola  
“no! I want it first!” replied lana  
“oh no…not again” thought Lincoln…  
“get your dirty hands off the honey!!” shouted lola.  
As soon as lana Heard this she jumped towards her twin and started a new fight.  
“all because of the honey?” thought Lincoln.  
Lucy didn’t liked honey so she was the first one to finish her meal.  
Lily didn’t even care, she was eating in a relaxed and messy way her meal.  
Lisa was taking notes about the consistense and volume of her meal and she was eating them and was making more calculations…  
Lincoln remembered about the sisters fight protocol that said the sisters would handle their issues by themselves but he anyway intervened.  
“girls stop!”   
The two twins didn’t hear him.  
“i said stop!!” he shouted as loud as he could  
“you didn’t like that pig head!?”  
“hah look at your dress miss princess dork!”  
They were still fighting and didn’t even mind Lincoln was trying to separate them.  
“ugh how can i seperate them…oh wait i have an idea!” Lincoln thought  
He grabed the honey an splurt it on the plates of lana and lola.  
“girls stop! Your waffles are ready to be eaten with honey!”   
The twins stoped and checked their plates and tired by the fight they just go and eat their plates.  
“thanks Lincoln!” the twins said in unison.  
“im here whenever us need me ok?”  
The twins nooded in unison and continued their meal.  
Meanwhile… in the adults table…  
Miss rita started talking about an issue.  
“girls i need to hear me very well because—“  
“Bobby i need to hang for a sec, my mom is telling something important… no no, i don’t want to but i need to hear, i promise i call soon ok?…” lori said goodbye to her boyfriend and started to hear her mom.  
Luan was about to make an pun about waffles but she stoped to hear her mom.  
Leni was just there thinking about new designs of dresses…   
Luna was lost in an train of thoughts… about her new lyrics…  
Lynn was thinking about how to make an better effort during her training…  
“luna, Lynn, leni please this is important” rita said  
“Huh?” said Lynn  
“ok mom tell us what’s wrong” said luna a bit dissapointed.  
“ok mom im hearing” said leni distracted.  
“ok look, i recently saw in the news about some crimes commited in this very town about…” she stopped trying to make an clear and understandable effort…  
“about what?” said Lynn.  
“well about kidnapping and murders commited three days ago” she was a bit pale and worried.  
Everybody was silent trying to not make any noise so the small ones didn’t enter and hear the conversation…  
“i was worried because this happened in a few days and i want to make sure all of us will protect your siblings and my childs…  
“don’t worry mom you can count on us for protection of all the family members” said lori.   
“but—“said rita but was interrupted by Lynn jr.  
“yeah you can count on me and my sisters to protect the house” said Lynn.  
“wait i need to tell everything before---“as she said this leni interrupted her and said…  
“what was this talk about?”  
Everyone was staring at her…  
“what? Do i have an spider in my hair?”  
“ugh leni pay attention!” said lori.  
“ok so as i was saying these people do really terrible things... i dont want anything to happen to any of your siblings and us ok?” said rita in an worried tone…  
“please take care of all of your siblings and dont tell them any of this because i think this can get out of control…” finished rita…  
“Ok” said everybody at unison…  
“well then finish your meal and go to bed ok?” rita said…  
“ok mom!” said all of them…  
After finishing their dinner rita stood up and hinted at the door and the windows.  
“close every window and lock the doors ok?”  
“im on it mom!” said lori…  
“well goodnight then…” as rita said this she got to her bedroom with sr lynn.  
“hey girls what is happening?” said Lincoln over the kitchen.  
“dont worry Lincoln everyting is fine go to bed ok?” said lori to his brother.  
“are yo sure that nothing is wrong? You seem a bit worried like the rest of the girls…are you hiding me something?”  
As Lincoln said this all the girls went frozen… except Lynn.  
“nah everyting its fine go to bed or you are going to help me train in my room ok?!!” said Lynn almost shouting.  
“…okay then goodnight.” As Lincoln finished the sentence, he was in the stairs.  
“…we should warn him too don’t you all agree?” said luna.  
“yeah i think he at least should be aware of the situation…im worried about his room… it has no lock or lights…” said luan in an serious tune.  
“nah dont worry sisters, he is our big brother he will be fine.” Said lori in an soft tune.  
“what were talking about girls?” said leni in an calm tone.  
“are you SERIOUS???” said all of the girls in unison (minus leni).  
“well let’s explain her ok?” said Lynn.  
“Ok” said the rest of the girls.  
When they ended explaining the whole situation again the clock hit 10 pm…  
“hmm how many persons did that criminal already killed or kidnapped?…” lynn thought.  
“hey girls!” said leni.  
“what?” said the others.  
“we all know what to do ok?”  
“yes sir!” they all said at unison.  
“ok then go and close all the windows and doors in the lower floor i will do the same in the upper floor…”  
“¡Ok!” said all the girls.  
All of the girls did the instructions…  
Sometime later…  
“10:45” said lori.  
“Bobby i need to hang, yes i liked it ok… yes we can tell all the people of our new couple name…ok yeah…well then i see you tomorrow ok? Ok then bye!...” lori as ending the phone call she checked all the doors and the windows…  
“hmm the bathroom…” she thought “nah i will leave it open after all, the toxic smells acumulate here like crazy and i could die by smelling all of them eww” she did then leave it open all the night…  
Little she knew that the serial killer and kidnnaper was seeking his new preys…  
“hmm where should i strike next… … …” the criminal thought.  
“wait…is that my house…?” it seems filled with more life and joy that i remember… and trash.”  
“hmm maybe i will try to assault there…hmm” the stranger checked the house searching for an way to enter…  
“all the windows and doors seems to be closed… wait is that the window of the old bathroom?”  
“…ah!”   
“its open… heh very well i now know how to enter and as soon as i enter i will get my revenge…”  
The tall man just waited until all the lights were turned off…  
Meanwhile…in lincoln’s room   
“oh well im just gonna write were should i and ronnie anne will hang out tomorrow…maybe first…”  
Every loud was writing and thinking were and what they will do tomorrow…  
Lily as usual didn’t had any plains…  
Lisa was going to an exposition were all the best scientist were and she would show her new energy resource…  
The twins were fighting for were they should go…  
Lucy was doing poetry about the place she was going tomorrow…  
Lynn was training harder for the next tournament tomorrow…  
Luan was cleaning mister coconuts and was getting all of the funny stuff she needed for tomorrow…  
Luna finally finished the new song and was proud of it and she started to think what she would do tomorrow…  
Leni didn’t matter where or what she would do tomorrow…  
And lori was thinking were she and Bobby could go tomorrow…  
All of the louds were about to do something special tomorrow…  
“i wonder if she is going to like it… and i bet if she like it i can finally propouse an open relation…  
I hope i have fun tomorrow with her… and i need to tell clyde the plan for tomorrow too…”  
Lincoln remenbered the day they didn’t oficially dated together… his sister told him that if a woman is picking on you it means she likes you… and when he followed the advise he was quite shocked they were right and since then he was falling in love slowly until the very now…   
Lincoln was so proud of the next step with ronnie anne he could’t wait for tomorrow so he called clyde by the walkie talkie and told to him all the plans for tomorrow…  
“…and those are the places you are going to bring her?” asked clyde.  
“yes what do you think?”  
“hmm to be honest… she going to like it!”   
“oh really? … thanks for your support clyde you are my best friend!”  
“nah dont worry im here for you…and one thing… maybe can we go to the arcades tomorrow after the date with her?”  
Lincoln thought about it for a second.  
“yeah maybe i can since there is no school for tomorrow due to some serious incidents happening lately i think i can go with you.”  
“that’s great!”  
“very well then see you tomorrow”  
“ok bye Lincoln”  
The walkie talkie stopped emiting noises…  
“ok now to bed” Lincoln thought…  
As all the lights were turning off one by one the stranger took the oportunity…  
He get an ladder and got to the bathroom’s window.  
“im going to end this by the very core…louds…”  
As he thought this he quickly checked the hall…no noises or lights were seen.  
“im going to get you…lincoln and i will make you pay for what did you do to my brother…”  
As he was mumbling…he got closer to the rooms he inspected them but all were locked…  
Except the bottom one…  
“hmm i wonder…”  
As he was getting closer to the room he noticed it was barely open and he was even closer to reach him…  
He open the door and inspected inside… then he saw him…sleeping.  
Lincoln was already asleep… he didn’t like the idea of not awakening for his date of tomorrow.  
The clock was 11:25 and he was already sleeping.  
“heh so lincoln…are you awake?”  
No response…  
“hmm?”  
“oh ronnie im glad you liked the trip…” he was mumbling in his sleep.  
“…damn you lincoln… and you too bitch…”  
As he was getting closer to lincoln sudendly lincoln awakened.  
“hmm?? What is that?”  
He noticed the door was open and he noticed…the dark tall figure…  
“uhh is that you lori?”  
“Y O U W I S H I W E R E H E R D O N T Y O U? ? ?” said the tall figure…  
Lincoln didn’t regonize the voice so he just started to frigten a bit.  
“luan if this is one of your jokes---“before he ended the pharase he felt an hard pain…  
“SHUT UP!” said the tall figure and hit lincoln in the stomach expulsing the air in his lungs…  
“ughh!” lincoln felt like he could’t breath and suddendly the tall figure was over him.  
Lincoln was extremely scared, confused and hurt by the tall and unknown figure…  
“i hope you apologise for what you did to my Little brother you bastard… and i hope you didn’t forget him”  
Lincoln was even more confused… who was this guy refering to?  
“I-I-I dont know who or what are you telling me!??! Just let me---“he was interrupted by another hit, this time in the face.  
“SHUT UP KID…IF YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITHOUT PAYING… YOU ARE WRONG!”  
The tall man took an small knife out of his pocket.  
Lincoln was literally cold and terrified by the sight of the dagger he had.  
“i wil ask you one and only ONE time kid if you dont tell me the truth i will kill you…”  
Lincoln feared for his life…  
“do you love ronnie anne?”  
Lincoln was petrified and surprised because of the question… the stranger knew the name of her friend and girlfriend?...he now had even more fear not only From his own life…but From his future girfriend…   
“ANSWER ME!” the tall figure shouted very loud.  
“yes… i love her…why did you---“then… he felt something cold in his chest…  
The nightmare has begun…


	2. Consequences…of the night… (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Consequences…of the night… shall rise...

“So do you really like her…”  
Lincoln nodded slowly as he was extremely scared by the fact that the dagger was just mere inches from his body…  
“what are you going to do if she had a Little “accident” hmm?”  
“I-I will be with her no matter what…”  
“…”  
“what is he going to do now…” thought lincoln.  
“well then listen to me very well lincoln loud…”  
Lincoln nodded slowly.  
“in a few days i will come back to get you…scum”  
“what???” lincoln was puzzled by the sudden answer he received.  
“in the mean time i will get to see your nightmares come to reality… if you don’t do what i say in the mean time YOU REALLY WILL WISH THIS WAS JUST A DREAM…”  
“what---“suddendly “SLASH”  
¡!  
“I WILL GET TO SEE YOUR NIGHTMARES COME TRUE AND YOU WILL DIE ALONE!”  
“SLASH”  
“Heh heh well i think you are warned…”  
Lincoln could feel two Deep cuts in his chest…and he was fighting to breath…but to not avail…  
“If you think you aren’t up to the task you should die as soon as the first menssage reaches ok?!”  
Lincoln was silent but trying to breath too…  
“okay…” said an hurt and scared lincoln…  
“Well then i will leave you here thinking of what are you going to do tomorrow heh…”  
“SLASH”  
“AHHGG”  
“see you soon lincoln…”  
As the tall man ended saying the words he took the hurt and scared lincoln out of his bed and throwed him to the other side of the room…an big THUD was heard…   
As the stranger opened the door an surprise was waithing on the other side…  
It was all the sisters in the door…  
“…shit” thought the stranger…  
“WHO ARE YOU!?” shouted lynn.  
“…FUCK THIS” Thought the stranger.  
Then in a sudden move the stranger tackled all of the sisters (minus lynn)  
Lisa was hearing an sudden shouting and she thought of the chances of an stranger invading the house were higher and she took an dart gun from her’s pocket…  
Lynn seeing an oportunity did an karate chop in the legs of the stranger and make him fall to the hard floor.   
The stranger was in the floor but as soon as he was in the floor he saw an window to escape…  
“HEY GIRLS I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE GIFT I LEFT HA HA HA” said the stranger  
All the girls were confused…  
Lisa was out of her room and shot the stranger with the dart gun…  
But she failed…  
“TOO BAD…WELL IM LEAVING ENJOY!” As he said this he took an strange grenade out of his pocket and it make it blow…  
It was an smoke grenade.  
“what the…?” thought lisa.  
“GET HIM!!!” said lori.  
All the sisters were trying to get the stranger but when the smoke was leaving…  
“hey sisters i got him!”Said lola  
“NO i get him” said lana  
…They had each other   
“WHAT?” said both at unison…  
“what did just happened…?” said lori…  
“as it seems we have been invaded by an total stranger and it seems he wasn’t looking for anything valuable in the house…” said lisa in her normal self as if she didn’t was surprised.  
“what then he was looking for… wait where is…” said lori but she stopped dead in her’s tracks…  
All the girls stopped looking at the broken window and they were looking at lori…  
“whats wrong lori?” said leni.  
“did he steal something?” Said the twins.  
“HEY” lynn was waving her hand towards lori.  
“hey this isn’t an STRANGER change of mood?” said luan as a pun.  
“…this isn’t time for jokes luan” said lucy in an Deep tone.  
As the girls were trying to think why an stranger just appeared from nowhere… lori shouted as loud as possible…  
“WHERE IS LINCOLN?!!?” all the girls were snapped out of their thougths…minus lisa  
As soon as she said it she went as fast as she could to the middle brother’s bedroom to discover something horrible…  
“GASP!!!”  
Lori found the bedroom as the crime scene of an detective movie…  
The bed was filled with blood and the floor too but she saw something else…  
She saw the Little brother in the floor…  
“LINCOLN!!!” Said lori almost shouting…  
Her go and carried the Little brother with her’s arms.  
“GIRLS GO GET MOM AND DAD RIGHT NOW AND CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW NOW NOW!!!”  
The girls didn’t knew why their sister just was shouting in that manner.  
“what is wrong lori?” said lynn as she was geting inside lincoln’s room.  
“OH NO NO NO NO LINCOLN!” lynn was shouting and she was going as fast as her legs allowed her…to her’s parents room.  
The rest of the sisters were very confused until they go to see their dear brother… all of them shouted in unison “LINCOLN!!!”  
“NO THIS ISN’T RIGHT WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!?!?” luna shouted almost histerically  
“BRO? ARE YOU OK?” Said the twins in unison  
“he… he is unconscious…he wont be able to say anything…” said an scared lori…   
The sisters were starting to panic.  
“Bring lisa here right now!” said lori in an worried manner.  
“ok” said the twins   
Lisa was checking the scene were the stranger escaped when she was interrupted by the twins.  
“LISA LISA!!!” Said in unision.  
“what is wrong with your useless shouts?” said lisa in an cold manner.  
“ITS LINCOLN HE…HE IS…”  
“!” lisa was surprised… her was trapped in trying to figure what or where did the stranger go that she didn’t knew if his brother was right…  
She dashed towards his room to find the same scene…she shivered a bit.  
“where is him…?”  
“here… said lori”  
Lisa thought this wasn’t right…his brother had two Deep cuts in his chest and an big cut ranging from the torax to the neck…and it seemed he was hit in the face and in the stomach due to the big purple marks…  
Lincoln was starting to spit blood…lisa was worried of the cuts…they reached his lungs…  
“oh no this isnt right I-I can’t deal with this… these cuts are very Deep...”she said in an worried tone…  
“WHAT??? THEN LINCOLN IS GOING TO…?”said lori.  
“no no… he is going to be fine…” she lied…  
“i hope the ambulance comes as fast as they receive the call…” lisa thougth…  
A few moments later…  
The ambulance get to the house as fast as they could and they reached the loud house in mere minutes…  
All the neighbors were awake due to the shouting and the strong noises they heard…  
All of them were looking at the same house…surprised…  
The paramedics took lincoln as fast as they could to the most closest hospital…  
All the family was upset and worried by the fact the one who was in the ambulance was their brother and only son…  
“why…why didn’t was i…”said luna.  
“what was the stranger looking for…”thought lisa…  
“if i had the chance i could strangle him to death…” lynn thought almost as an promise…  
“why i wasn’t i the one… why?!!?” lori thought almost as if she were accusing herself of what happened…   
“i wonder why this happen… maybe i can ask to the spirits…” said lucy.  
“…” nothing was in leni’s head…  
“no luan this isn’t time to get worried” said to herself… but the tears started to form slowly in her eyes…  
Lily was very confused…but she started to cry anyway…  
“dont worry Lily everything is ok…”said lola…  
“lana… hug me please…” said lola…  
“ok…” all the three were there…crying…  
The heads of the family rita and lynn sr go directly to the hospital to see their son…  
…the echoes of the past…will start to sing…soon


	3. Consequences…of the night… (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the middle child survived the attack but is he going to be able to survive...the consequences of his actions?

Consequences of the night… (Part 2)  
…the time was 6:30 am…  
…  
“Everything was dark…”  
“Yet you showed to me your true colors…”  
“I hope you can change your mind…or else…”  
“J XJMM EJF… …”  
…  
… lcln  
“… lincoln… its time to awake…”  
“Lincoln?”  
¿!?!  
Lincoln didn’t knew what was happening…until he remembered…  
“I WILL GET YOU LINCOLN LOUD JUST WAIT…” he remembered his last words before he fall unconscious…  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHH--” shouted lincoln with all his might but he stopped suddendly.  
“ouch what the--- ¡!” he saw were he was.  
He was in the hospital.  
“Mom? Dad? What happened?”  
Rita was so glad and happy her give him an hug…his dad too.  
“LINCOLN… WERE SOO SORRY…WE DIDN’T KNEW THIS COULD HAPPEN…!!!! Forgive us please…”  
“what? Don’t worry this was just…uhh…” lincoln didn’t even knew what the heck happened that night…  
“what happened? I can’t remember very well…”…he was liying, he just wanted to check if it was a dream or an nightmare…sadly it wasn’t.  
“we dont know what happened…you just was badly hurt in your bedroom and we didn’t had the chance to see you…” lincoln didn’t knew what happened until…suddendly…  
“I WILL GET TO SEE YOUR NIGHTMARES COME TRUE AND YOU WILL DIE ALONE!”  
“SLASH”  
“AHHHHHHHH” the simple memory scared him…  
“WHAT’S WRONG LINCOLN!!!”  
As he began to calm down he remembered the other words…  
“in a few days i will come back to get you…scum”  
…lincoln was beyond scared at that moment…but he knew he could’t get afraid of what an stranger just tell him but… other words were starting to loss more sense the more he thought about it…  
“Well then i will leave you here thinking of what are you going to do tomorrow heh…”  
…  
“SLASH”  
…  
He literally was feeling the same pain in those memories…  
“UGGGH What did the stranger do to my body…” lincoln thought about his body…it was severely damaged…  
He had two holes in where the knife hit him and a lot of scars in the middle of his body and he noticed a big cut in this torax but he could’t find where did it end…  
He didn’t even wanted to know but at this point he was feeling sad and worried because…  
“do you love ronnie anne?”  
…  
The stranger did knew about their relation…  
“what does all this mean…”thought lincoln for a second…  
“son…” said lynn jr.  
“What?”  
“do you want to talk with your sisters...?”  
“uhh yes please… Aghhh!!!”  
“don’t move too much lincoln you are here in some kind of tubes don’t forget…” rita said in an worried tone…  
“ughh ok mom.”  
“all right then…were leaving so if you want to talk again with us then tell your sisters and we are going to be here ok?” said lynn sr.  
“ok thanks…” said lincoln a bit hurt.  
Then the parents leave lincoln alone for a while…  
“oh no… i was worried about me that i don’t know if the stranger do something to my sisters…”  
Fortunately all the ten sisters came rushing to Lincoln’s room.  
“LINCOLN!!!” said all in unison except Lily all she said was “Lnoln!”  
And he was surrounded by their love and comfort…he was feeling relaxed knowing that the sisters didn’t suffer the same pain he was suffering…both physical and emotional...well almost.  
“Linc, how are you feling?” said luna  
“Little bro how are you going?” said lynn  
“im glad you are ok linky…”said luan  
“big bro were missing you!!!” said lola  
“yeah don’t scare us like that again!!!” said lana  
“i wanted to see the condition you were left and see if i could help to make your recovery faster…where are the notes?” said lisa in her same cold tone.  
“i hope you don’t be the next spirit i see today lincoln…” said lucy in a quite scary mod.  
Lily just said “incon ho wd?”  
“ohh lincoln im sorry why i was so stupid…” lori thought but instead of telling him that she said  
“hi brother how are you??” in an depressing tone…  
“what did just happen to you?” said leni.  
All the sisters and lincoln stared at her…  
“he was assaulted in his bedroom leni…” said lori…  
“really????”  
“(she is very lost)” said lori to the others...  
“hey girls…im ok—“lincoln could’t talk a lot due to the tubes in his lungs…  
“you don’t seem that fine to me, so just talk slowly and calm or you are going to get hurt more than you already are ok?” said lisa in an serious tone.  
“ok” said lincoln  
“wait did the stranger do something…”  
“no he didn’t hurt nor steal anything from us so dont worry a lot” said lori  
“we all want to know what he heck is wrong with him!! I mean look at you?!” said lynn in an offensive manner  
“yes linky did he tell you something to you??” said luan.  
…  
“I WILL GET TO SEE YOUR NIGHTMARES COME TRUE AND YOU WILL DIE ALONE!”  
“SLASH”  
…lincoln didn’t even want to remember these words…or sensations…  
He was shivering in the bed…  
“lincoln… are you ok?” said luna…in an worried tone.  
“im ok… im just surprised that the stranger didn’t kill me or do something to all of us…” he lied…because he didn’t liked the idea of remembering the words he tell to him…  
“lincoln dont worry about us... you are the one and only one who was assaulted by the stranger…”said lynn.  
“ok…”said lincoln.  
“well then what do you think did the stranger want to do to you?” said lucy…  
“…”  
“what are you going to do if she had a Little “accident” hmm?”  
“i dont know…” he lied again…  
“ahh wait…uggh darn it…”  
“what is wrong lincoln?” said the twins in unison.  
“my phone is in the house i need to call ronnie…so she knows where i am…and clyde too…”  
“don’t worry lincoln were going to talk to mom and dad and tell them to bring your phone and your walkie talkie ok?” said lori.  
“Ok” said lincoln.  
“Well we need to go to ok?” said lori.  
“what why…?” he then noticed the sisters…apearance… they seemed tired…and with big dark bags in their eyes…  
“wait… what time is it?”  
“Its… 9:15 am…”  
“…how much time was i here…?” he said almost trembling…  
“4 days…”  
“WHAT???” almost shouted lincoln…  
“your body was badly hurt you could’t even move without suffering an inmense amount of pain so the docs tell us that you had to stay a few days so you could be fine and better…”said lisa  
“i was here four days already…”  
Then he remembered…  
“If you think you aren’t up to the task you should die as soon as the first menssage reaches ok?!”  
…he was starting to get a bit scared because of that part…  
“well we need to go ok? Linc?” said luna.  
“all right then…goodbye”  
“goodbye lincoln dont worry we will come back later ok?” said lori…  
“ok bye…” as soon as he hear the last words… all the sisters were leaving one by one…except lori…  
“uhh what’s wrong lori?” said lincoln…a bit worried…  
“im fine but…you…” she started to tremble a bit…  
“are you sure about that?...”  
“NOOOO IM SORRY LINCOLN IM SOO SORRY!!!!” lori said almost shouting…  
“what happened? What is wrong lori!! Tell me!!!” said shouting lincoln…  
“IT WAS MY FAULT… IT WAS MINE…I LEFT THE WINDOW OF THE BATHROOM OPEN…AND I DIDN’T TELL YOU WHAT WAS HAPPENING IN THE FIRST PLACE IM…IM SORRY!!!!...” said lori with all her might…  
“no no… this isn’t your fault… don’t worry please just stop crying please it’s ok…”  
“NO NOTHING ITS OK!!! THIS IS MY FAULT… THE CRIMINAL SENT YOU HERE BY MY FAULT…IM THE WORST SISTER EVER…!!!”  
“no…this isn’t your fault ok?”  
“BUT…”  
“no but’s ok? Come here…”  
“(sob sob) ok linc…”  
They were hugging…kindly and with an calming warmth…  
“you need to go so please don’t say any of this was your fault ok? This maybe was just bad luck…”  
“…ok linc” she remebered the day lynn tell all the family he was bad luck and then she felt more guilty…  
“bye then… and im sorry…” she then ran…  
“bye lori…” said lincoln…  
“…i need to talk to ronnie and clyde… maybe they are worried too…”  
“ughh but im a bit sleepy…I-I… (Zzz)” then he fell asleep again…  
All he could hear was the beeps from the heart and signals monitor…  
Meanwhile outside of the hospital…  
“we will go to the house and wait for more news about lincoln’s condition ok?” said lynn sr  
“Ok” said all the sisters in unison (minus Lily)  
“Ok then lets go to home to sleep ok?”  
“Ok…” said the sisters…  
…  
…somebody saw the louds leaving…  
“so lincoln loud are you ready for the first blow…”  
“Because i need to see one of your Friends right now…”  
“and im waiting to see your expression of dread and aguish knowing that…”  
“Y o u w i l l b e d i y i n g b y t h e i n s i d e s l o w l y…a s y o u r f r i e n d s a n d f a m i l y s t a r t t o c r u m b l e b y m y h a n d s…”  
“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…”  
“I WILL MAKE YOU AND YOUR “GIRLFRIEND” PAY”…  
And the stranger was gone in the darkness…  
The nightmare will continue… sooner that you expect…  
…  
”Brother…why?...”  
…silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo this is starting to get weird right? well i hope you (the reader) and the rest of the others enjoyed the chapter because there are more coming...if you want (the reader) and the rest can let me know how to improve by leaving an comment...
> 
> well see you in the next chapter...CHARActer7 is out...


	4. the calm before the storm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lincoln tries very hard to not let things go worse but the storm shall begin sooner that what you all expect...

The calm before the storm …

Zzz…zzz…the clock was in 2:20 pm…  
“Lincoln…”  
Zzz…zzz…  
“Please answer me…”  
“…uh?”  
“Lincoln…you need to listen to me now…”  
“…what who are you? And what im doing here?”  
“This is just a dream…but im real…even if you don’t think so…”  
“Listen please…your family and Friends are in a big danger… you can’t save…anybody…”  
“What?? Why are you telling me this… wait who are you…”  
I can’t remember but…you need to listen…you have to die…so you can save your family and Friends…that is the only way…”  
“No…that is not true…I will never let them die…I will never abandon them in any situation… and if I die they will…suffer a lot…”  
“Im sorry…I know you won’t listen to me…but”  
“At least decipher this for me in the meantime ok?”  
“What?”  
“…”  
“HET INSS FO TEH BOTHRER ILWL ILKL HET NNIOTENC…NI 2 YSDA”  
“WHAT??”  
I hope you dont suffer too much… goodbye Lincoln loud…”  
“WAIT DONT LEAVE…!”  
…  
Silence…  
“…lincoln”  
“LINCOLN!”  
“¡WAHHHHHHH!”… The middle son awaked…  
“oh sorry…ehh… im your doctor and if was trying to tell you that your lungs are better so you can breath without the tubes ok?”  
“uhh ok doc thanks…”he then noticed the scars that were left in his chest…  
“Doc…can if go home now?”  
“Maybe…if you dont rush or force too much your body if think it will be fine…”said the doctor.  
“Great! Thanks doc”  
“Don’t worry kid this is why if became doctor in the first place”  
“But you need to stay only 2 more hours so you can be fully healed ok?”  
“2 hours…ok doc…”  
“Well then…oh if almost forgot…you have visit.”  
“Ok doc let them in…”  
“No, only a girl came to visit you”  
“Really…ok thanks let her pass please…”  
“Ok bye then…”  
“Bye doc…” and Lincoln was left alone again…  
“What did if just dreamed a sec ago…wait if need to remember what the dream told me…”  
“…”  
“HET INSS FO TEH BOTHRER ILWL ILKL HET NNIOTENC…NI 2 YSDA”  
“Hmm maybe Lisa can help me with this---“sudendly the door was opened.  
“LAME-O!!” shouted the girl snaping the thoughts out of him…and scaring him.  
“WHAAAAAA?!?!... Wait… Ronnie Anne…?”  
“I WAS SOO FREAKING WORRIED OF YOU ¡WHY YOU DIDN’T ANSWER MY MENSSAGES OR JUST TALK TO ME!”  
“Uhhh because if didn’t had my phone to text you sorry…”  
“MY GOD…SO IT WAS TRUE…YOU REALLY GOT ASSAULTED…” the Hispanic girl was checking the scars and the purple marks in Lincoln’s body…  
“Yes…but---“  
“No…dont say anything… im here for you…” said Ronnie as her was giving a hug to Lincoln…  
Lincoln was starting to blush a bit but he acepted the hug…  
“Im sorry Ronnie… if could’t tell you…if was here more than 4 days… and if was unconsious…”  
“Don’t sweat it lame-o im here for you and im glad you are ok…but then…what did happen…that night…?”  
“…I…I was assaulted by a tall man and… if don’t know very well…” he was lying but…  
“Really…do you think you can try to lie to me right?” she didn’t was a fool…  
“Ehh no but…it’s painful to remember…and im having nightmares about it…”

“Oh really? Well if you don’t want to remember just tell me… don’t try to trick me ok?” said Ronnie… in a calm voice…  
I was worried about you…” said Lincoln…  
“Why?”  
“Because…the stranger…knew about our relation…”  
…  
“Really…again lame-o?”  
“No this isn’t a lie…he asked if if…loved you…”  
“What?!?!” Ronnie was blushing again…  
“Then what did you tell to him…?”  
“an direct yes but…he then started to treat me like an archenemy… he swear that he…would come back to get me and…if was scared and worried about you then he started to attack me with an dagger and he just didn’t stopped there…he said that if needed to acomplish certain tasks or something like that and then he just cut me again and again and then he just throw me to the other side of the room and if fall unconsious… …” lincoln didn’t mention the Consequences of the failure…misery and death…  
Ronnie Anne was petrified because of what she just heard…and then…started to calm a bit…  
“Oh Lincoln…if had no idea…im sorry…”  
“don’t worry this wasn’t even your fault…if don’t know who or what did the stranger wanted to do but…im ok now…you don’t have to worry a lot of?...  
“But im worried of the state he left you?! I mean look at you… you are full of scars…and…if thought for a while that…that you would…” she then started to cry…  
“THAT YOU WOULD DIE!!! IM…I-I…”she could’t finish the sentence… she was being pulled to a hug…  
“No…dont cry please…if fine ok? The doc tell me that if could leave in less than 2 hours…if will be fine don’t worry ok?”  
“SOB… SOB…really??”  
“Yes”  
Then the couple shared a…kiss  
“!¡”  
“LINCOLN!”  
“Ronnie…do you want to be my true girlfriend?”  
“!?” Ronnie was blushing like a full red strawberry at the moment…  
…  
“YES I WANT…!” she didn’t want to wait anymore…  
“Ohh im so happy…”thought Lincoln…  
“Lincoln…umm are you going to let me free or…” said a strawberry faced Ronnie…  
“Oh...oops…” said a samely strawberry faced Lincoln…  
As they stopped hugging Lincoln was very happy of the answer he received…  
“Um Lincoln…if need to go…time is running out ok?”  
“Yeah its ok don’t worry”  
“Um ok uhh thanks for the… Kiss heh…” said a blushed Ronnie Anne…  
“When it get free from here if will give you more kisses if swear it…” somehow Lincoln was feeling blushed beyond comprension…  
“Oh and Ronnie…do you want to go to a date tomorrow?”  
“YES!! I mean…yeah why not?”  
“Ok if will pick you at 3:30 pm ok?”  
“Ok…heh well then see yam lame-o and feel better!” then Ronnie was gone…  
“OMG…if did it!” thought an exited and sweaty Lincoln.  
“Oh!!” then suddendly he remembered his best friend…Clyde.  
I need to tell him the good news!” said Lincoln to no one in particular…  
…  
A few hours later.  
The clock is at 4:45 pm  
All the louds came for Lincoln when they were told the big news…  
“LINCOLN!!” said everybody in unison (minus Lily)  
“It’s good to have a big family like this one…” thougth Lincoln…  
“How is our big brother?” said Lana in a quite sad tune.  
“Yeah were missing you!” said Lola in a quite similar tune to his twin.  
“Hey linky if have a few jokes if you want to listen to them…” said a depressed loan.  
I want to check you vital signs when we return to our house…shall if take a blood simple from you now” said Lisa in a serious tune.  
“Ok ok… wait just a sec Lisa---“but it was too late…she got a syringe out of her pocket and…  
“OHHHHHHWWWW?!?! WHAT THE HECK LISA!?” Lincoln felt an aching pain in the arm.  
“Dont worry dear brother this is for science…and for your health.” She then proceed to put the sryinge (full of the blood of Lincoln) back to her pocket.  
“Don’t worry Lincoln were going to take care of you until you are fully healed ok? Oh and you can take the sweet spot ok?” Lynn then proceed to clean and tidy the sweet spot.  
“Uhh thanks lynn.” Said an worried lincoln…he didn’t want to take advantage of the situation and he just tell her “but im a bit worried about you and the rest…if mean if apreciate the offer but im not going to take advantage of your hospitality…im sorry.” Said a carefree Lincoln.  
“…ok but if you change your mind…”  
“No…im ok if swear it.” Said Lincoln in a sad tune.  
“And if you want something just ask me or the others ok Lincoln?” said Lynn with worry in her words…  
“Ok thank you” and he give to her a hug…  
“Oh! Thanks…” and she returned the hug and she felt a bit akward…  
“Well then let’s go to home ok kids?!” shouted Lynn sr.  
“Yeah!” said Luna in her rock voice.  
“Ok then let’s go.” Then the van was leaving back to the loud house…Little they knew the stranger was following them…  
“Heh so they are leaving now…”  
Then he left the place…  
A few minutes later…  
“Ahhh sweet home at last…” said a tired Lincoln.  
“Yes were back kids now go to the house if need to go to work ok?” said a rushed Lynn sr...  
“Ok dad!” Said everybody in unison.  
“Oh and take care of your brother ok?”  
“Ok!” Said everybody (minus Lincoln and lily)  
Then the van was gone…  
“So lincoln…are you going to do something today or…”said Lori.  
“Yes actually if need to go to Clyde’s house to tell him why if didn’t go to school in 4 days…”  
“(growling) but first if need to go and eat something because the food in the hospital wasn’t the best he he…”  
“Do you want a pizza Lincoln? Or something else??” said Lori  
“Do you want something from the house?” said the twins.  
“…pizza please…pretty please!” said Lincoln.  
“Ok then go everybody to the house and take care of Lincoln ok?” said Lori  
“OK” said all in unison…accept lily.  
“Ababa icon!” said lily.  
I was missing her smile” Lincoln thougth about how cute was lily…  
Then time was passing faster than anybody was expecting…it was already 7:15 and all the Lincoln’s sisters were finishing their meal.  
“Uggh im full…” said Lincoln.  
“were pleased that you are ok but you didn’t said you were about to go to the house of Clyde?” said lynn”  
“Oh!!! I forgot?!?! Damn” said a now worried and pissed off Lincoln loud.  
“…but if can’t move too much anyway…so then it will contact him via the walkie talkie” told to the sisters.  
“Ok Lincoln don’t worry too much if bet he is not that worried…” said Luna.  
Meanwhile…in the Mcbride residence.  
“Hmmm…if wonder when is Lincoln going back to school…because…IM FREAKING WORRIED?!?!?!” Said a very anoxious Clyde…  
“HE STILL DON’T ANSWER HIS WALKIE TALKIE…WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH HIM?!?!?!?!?!” he felt very worried...  
“I HAVENT TALK TO HIM SINCE 4 STRAIGHT DAYS?!?!... (COUGH COUGH…)”he was starting to have an asmatic attack…  
“LINCOLN…PLEASE…please answer the walkie talkie…”  
…  
“Ok now going back to bed…” said a tired Lincoln.  
“…?”  
“Oh oops if need to talk to Clyde because he can sometimes get very worried…”Lincoln said to no one in particular… (Again)  
“(Beep) clyde hello? Answer please clyde?”  
“…”  
“(Beep)…lincoln?” said a…particularly pissed off Clyde.  
“Hey Clyde how are----“he was interrupted by a shouting from the device.  
“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LINCOLN LOUD!!!!!!?” Said a very pissed off Clyde.  
“Wait calm down Clyde if need to make a lot of explaining so please…listen ok?”  
“…OK…ok im calming down…why you didn’t tell me what happened these days?? Do you have any idea of how worried if was?!?!?!...” said a truly worried Clyde.  
“Well it’s a bit hard to explain so listen very carefully… … …”  
Then lincoln explained the horrible things that happened a few days ago…he tell him everything with details and patience but he didn’t tell him about the nightmares or the strange dreams…then the time was passing faster…  
“So that is why if could contact or talk to you…im sorry” said a very exausted Lincoln.  
“…no I-Im sorry…if didn’t knew what did happen to you im so sorry…” said an emotionally exausted Clyde.  
I thougth you didn’t wanted to see me again…if was wondering these days if if was your true friend…im sorry…”said a sad Clyde  
“No Clyde this wasn’t your fault…it…umm well if don’t really know whose fault is…but im certain it wasn’t yours ok?” said Lincoln with a calm tune.  
“Maybe it’s just bad luck or…something else…”  
“…hmm if wonder why a total stranger did want you to suffer in the first place…”wondered Clyde.  
I dont know…really it’s just that…well” Lincoln couldn’t find any words to tell to him.  
“Me neither but maybe it was just bad luck…or maybe it was destiny…”said Clyde trying to comfort Lincoln.  
“Oh hey…did you talk with Ronnie Anne?”  
“Oh…! Yes if did!” said a suddendly happy Lincoln.  
“Really did she was angry about your absence?”  
“Yes she was but she just was worried like everybody.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes but then if give her and hug and then…if tell her to be my girlfriend…like a real one.”  
“Oh really? What did she said?” said a wondered Clyde.  
“She said YES! I was so happy because she acepted to date me tomorrow…”  
“Oh Lincoln im so proud of you…”  
“…heh thanks oh and if given to her a kiss…confirming my intentions…”  
“Really?? Oh that is a step foward to being an adult…in glad she is fine too…”  
“Thank you Clyde…well if think it’s time to sleep don’t you think?”  
“Yeah im exausted…well then if will see you tomorrow in school ok?”  
“Ok clyde…bye” then the room was filled in silence...  
“Ok then if have to sleep…wait what is that?” he noticed a shadow in the edge of the door.  
“What time is it? 9:44 pm… hmm…who is there?” said Lincoln.  
“It’s me Lincoln don’t fear me ok?” said Lori.  
“Oh uhh hi Lori what do you—“then he was interrupted by a hug…  
“lincoln don’t say anything please…if just want to stay with you a little while please…if missed you so much…if thougth you were about to die…and…”  
“Don’t worry im ok dont blame yourself for any of this ok?”  
“…”  
“Ok lincoln…”  
“Then come to bed if you want and sleep with me ok?”  
“Ok lincoln…” then they hugged and sleep together…  
…  
“Ohh if wanted to sleep with him…but maybe lori is really worried with him…” thought Lynn…as she was looking at the pair sleeping peacefully in the bed…  
“Then it will come back tomorrow…”  
…  
The clock it’s at 3:33 am…  
…  
“Lincoln…”  
“Lincoln…please answer…”  
“(Yawn)”  
“…who…what?”  
“Lincoln…did you…understand the menssage?”  
“…no…”  
“You still have time to help your sisters and close ones…please try to fight the evil one…”  
“What? How?”

“…if don’t know…but if you don’t do anything tomorrow…this could happen…”  
…  
Then…the void was filled with an imitation of the room of his best friend Clyde.  
“NO NO PLEASE…NO MORE!!!”  
“Is that…clyde?”

“Heheheh…you are one of the friends of that scum…loud right?”  
“Oh…no not again…you” thought Lincoln…  
“SO WHAT?”  
“I need you to my plain to be complete…so if afraid this could hurt you a bit…wait who if am kidding…THIS WILL BE YOUR WORST PAIN EVER…!!!”  
“No NO DONT DO IT PLEASE NOOOOOOOO!!!”  
“SLASH…SLASH…THUD…SLASH…BANG…”  
“WHY LINCOLN…why you didn’t save me…”  
“CLYDE!!!!!”  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO---!!!! “  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”  
“You still have time to prevent this horrible nightmare to be reality…remember these words…  
HET INSS FO TEH BOTHRER ILWL ILKL HET NNIOTENC…NI 1 YDA…  
“NO WAIT DONT LEAVE NOW!!!!!” Then the reality snapped out to him…  
“WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”  
“LINCOLN!!! LINCOLN?!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU???”… Said a shouting Lori.  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHH…UHH??”  
“LINCOLN! ARE YOU OK??”  
“I-I-I…”  
“…im fine now im sorry to awake you…if just had a nightmare…im sorry…”  
“No dont worry if am here for you…”  
“… (Sob)…”  
“Lincoln?”  
“IM SO SCARED…I-I-I just can’t go to sleep again…im…I…”Lincoln just could’t say coherent words…  
“Don’t worry brother…im here with you.”  
“…oh…ok”  
Then they hugged each other…in a loving way.  
I will protect you if swear it…”  
“…thanks lori…im feeling better now…”  
“Ok then let’s go to bed ok?”  
“Wait what time is it?”  
Clock…4:47 am  
“Ok then let’s go to bed…”  
“Ok”  
“Zzz…”  
Then they sleep together again…  
… But.  
“…um Lori…can if tell you something…?”  
“And you swear to not tell anybody?” said a nervious Lincoln.  
“…ok” said Lori with a trembling voice.  
“…ok umm the day if was assaulted…the stranger tell me something… strange…”  
“What did he told you?”  
“…im scared…I... well he said that he will come back for me…that he wanted to see me suffer…a lot.”  
“Oh lincoln…don’t worry im here to---“  
“no… he said that he would make me and ronnie anne pay for what we did to him…I-I don’t know what did if do wrong but…he knew about us…about me and ronnie and…im scared… what if he tries to hurt her…” then lincoln was starting to form tears…  
“I-I…I can’t sleep with the thought of the promise…he made against us…im…if…if just can’t let Ronnie and Clyde alone again…if feel bad because of the things that happened these days…”  
“Lincoln…don’t worry us will always be with you…if he tries something nasty…I will make him pay for what he did to you if swear…”  
“But if didn’t even see him…Lori he was in dark clothes… he assaulted me in the darkness…if can’t even try to reason him…he is just that Decided…maybe he just want me dead…” the thougth made Lincoln very worried…and he was just starting to cry…  
“Oh Lincoln you can’t let this go too far…maybe if we tell the police…or just…”she didn’t had any recomforting words to tell to her only brother…  
Then Lincoln snap…  
“NO… IM NOT…I-I-I JUST WANT TO SLEEP IN PEACE…I WAS STARTING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES SINCE THE ATTACK…I JUST DREAMED ABOUT CLYDE…! HE WAS BEING KILLED BY THE EVIL MAN… I JUST CAN’T DO ANYTHING!!!...”said a very tired Lincoln…he was very tired of the whole situation…he was just tired…  
“I DON’T KNOW IF I WILL LIVE THE NEXT DAY…I…IM NOT PREPARED TO SUFFER…I-I JUST CAN’T LET ANY OF MY FRIENDS OR MY FAMILY…DIE!!!”  
“No lincoln…no one will die…not if we stand together ok?”  
“(Sob)”  
“…look lincoln…if know you, I just want to protect you ok… if can’t stand if you are hurt or with fear…so listen…even if it take an year…we will find the criminal and were going to send him to jail ok?” said an saddened but determined lori.  
“…if think we can do it together so what do you say Lincoln…?”  
“… (Sob) ok… lori if belive in you…”  
“Ok then come ‘ere and hug me ok?”  
“ok…”  
Then they hugged like they were a close couple…maybe like…  
“THUD!”  
“WHAAAAAAA?!!?”  
“LINCOLN???”  
“…what?”  
“Bro are you ok?” Said Luna…  
“Did the stranger come back??” said Lynn.  
“Umm no…what are you guys doing here?” asked Lincoln.  
“we heard some shouting coming from your room and we come here, so in case the “stranger” appeared again if was prepared to deal with our “stranger” with my dart gun…” stated Lisa  
“Ok…? But no one was here…except Lori” stated Lincoln.  
“Yeah were sorry if we awaked you girls…go back to bed im here with Lincoln so he can rest in peace.” Said Lori.  
“Ok then good night…said lynn”  
“Take care of our brother Lori…” stated Luna  
“If my services are no longer required then im heading to my room…good night brother and sister.” Said Lisa.  
“Good night then…”said Lori.  
Then Lincoln remembered the dream code…  
“Oh wait Lisa if need a favor please…”  
“What should if do for you…?” said an interesed Lisa.  
“Can you tell me if these letters mean something?” then he gave to her a piece of paper…  
“Ok if will check it tomorrow…good night.” then Lisa was gone.  
“Lincoln…what did you gave to her?” said a confused Lori.  
“It was a code…or a scramble of letters? I don’t know but if dream it…maybe it mean something…” stated Lincoln.  
“Ok well let’s go back to bed ok?”  
“Ok”

Then they laid in the bed and they quickly sleep…  
Meanwhile in the outside of the house…  
“Very well Lincoln…very well…if hope you are ready for the hit…cause…”  
“IM LOOKING FOR FUN TOMORROW…”  
“I WILL HAVE FUN MAKING YOUR LIFE MISERABLE…HE HE HEH…”  
“I SHALL VISIT AN FRIEND OF YOURS…”  
“Until tomorrow lincoln loud…”  
The shadow was gone…  
Then… the day was rising slowly…  
“BEEP BEEP BEEP…”  
“Ughh… (Yawn) what time is it?”  
“7:30 am…”  
“…”  
“Maybe if shall go to the bathroom and then sleep a bit more…” thougth Lincoln.  
Then he was looking in the hallway...it was silent…deadly silent…  
“Nobody is awake...”  
“Then if shall go fast…” he was about to reach the bathroom but…  
Somebody was there…  
“Hello?”  
“Lincoln?” said Lynn from the other side of the bathroom.  
“Oh sorry if was just passing to the bathroom…if didn’t knew that you were there if will wait.”  
“Dont sweat it bro im finishing already.”  
“Ok.”  
Then the door was open…it was Lynn with her tipical energy and pajamas…  
“Then how are you feeling?” asked Lynn.  
“Im ok if guess maybe with a few nightmares but im ok.”  
“Really?” said a precupied Lynn.  
“Yeah…” said Lincoln...  
“What those nightmares are about?” asked Lynn.  
“Well…these aren’t nice at all…but if you want to know first let me go to the bathroom ok?”  
“Ok…” then Lynn get aside and Lincoln get to the bathroom.  
Five minutes later…  
“Ahhhhhhh that is better…”  
“Lincoln…you didn’t forget about me right?”  
“No”  
“Ok then tell me”  
“Well…”then he told to her all about the last nightmare…  
“Oh really? that is strange…” said an confused lynn.  
“Yeah well then…if need to go back to my bed room.  
“Me too if have some training to do today.”  
“Ok lynn by then.”  
“Bye lincoln…” then she hug him…  
“Thanks for the hug…lynn.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
Then they go to their respective rooms…  
…  
A few hours later…  
“11:10…” thougth Lincoln…  
“It’s a bit late but im going to have breakfast…”said Lincoln to Lori  
“Ok im going to chat with Bobby but if you need something im here for you ok?” said Lori  
“Ok” then Lincoln was in the kiddies table…  
Today Lynn sir was making eggs for breakfast.  
“Lincoln are you going to make me mad if you don’t sit to my side!” said Lola.  
“No! I want him in my side!” replied Lana.  
“Girls don’t worry if will be in the middle so we all can have breakfast ok?” said Lincoln to his sisters.  
“Ok big bro!” said Lola  
“Yeah if want to hug you!” said Lana  
“Oh ok come here…” then he hug the twins.  
“Ok then let’s have breakfast ok?”  
“Ok!” said in unison the twins.  
Then the louds were having a decent breakfast…  
Sometime later…  
The louds were finishing the meal.  
“This was delicious…”thought Lincoln.  
“Lincoln…” said Lucy.  
“What’s wrong lucy?”  
“Can i read to you a new poem please?”  
“Uhh ok but read it fast if need to go for Ronnie for a date.” stated Lincoln.  
“Ok…”  
“It’s called…glimmer in the darkness”  
“Ok read it.”  
“shall you find an problem so big even the light can suffocate you…but in the darkness everyting shall be clearer than crystal…if you read between the lines of the light…you shall find the answer to solve the darkness in your heart…please let the darkness be your guide and the light be the pencil to fix it…”  
“Wow lucy that was poetic…I liked it.”  
“Thanks lincoln I hope you can find the answer to you worries…sigh”  
“Ok then I need to go bye!” then Lincoln was running to the main hall and then going towards the door but—  
“LINCOLN!”  
“What is wrong lori?”  
“Be careful ok?”  
“I will lori you need to take care of our sister’s ok?”  
“Ok”  
“Well I need to go…”  
then an unexpected hug arrived.  
“I will…”  
“Bye then.”  
…  
Then Lincoln was running in a faster phase.  
And a shadow was following him…  
And the sins where following him too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you need to tell me something about my story ask me in the comments I will read them no matter how much It takes I will read them…  
> Well see ya later CHARActer7 is out… (Oh and I will upload the next chapter soon…)  
> …  
> (and by the way thanks for the 30 hits im surprised this is actually going better that what i expected)


	5. CHAOS, REVENGE AND NIGHTMARES...

CHAOS…REVENGE AND NIGHTMARES…  
“Im going to have a good time with Ronnie” thought Lincoln.  
He was already out of his house but suddendly…  
“Lincoln…”  
“Hmm?”  
“It’s me…”  
“???”  
“No… not you…this cannot be…!”  
Then Lincoln began to see the world going to darkness…like in his dreams.  
“What is happening?”  
“Im going to help you…”  
“How?”  
“You must not go out today…or else…”  
“Or else what?”  
“…you will suffer…”  
“How?”  
“…”  
“HOW?!” said almost shouting Lincoln.  
“I can’t tell you but please im doing this for your safety…”  
Then in the very own eyes of Lincoln he was seeing a ghost materializing from nowhere…it seemed like a kid…  
“Who are you?!”  
“…im sorry…”

“What?”  
“Im just sorry…because of the next…step…”

Then the ghost approached Lincoln…very slowly…  
“Whoa! What are you going to do?”  
…no answer.  
Then the ghost touched Lincoln in the head…  
“…what—“then lincoln was starting to feel bad…  
“Ughh…what…what did you do?”  
“Im sorry im just trying to protect you…im sorry it has to be in this way…”  
Then Lincoln was starting to feel weak…  
“No I can’t…I need to see Ronnie…”  
“You can’t go anywhere today…or else…you are going to do a big mistake …this is your final warning…”  
“But…Ronnie…” then Lincoln was starting to lose balance …  
“Just don’t go…there…”  
“…I-I…”  
“…”  
Then Lincoln was starting to lose his vision…and his senses…  
“No I can’t give up…I just can’t…!”  
“You must hear my advice… you can’t go to see your friend…and your girlfriend…”  
“Ughh…”then Lincoln was in the street again but…  
“THUD”  
He fall unconscious…  
…  
One hour later…  
“Ughh…”  
“Lincoln?”  
“What…”  
“Lincoln are you okay?”

Then Lincoln was starting to open his eyes.  
“…Lisa?”  
“Yes in fact I saw you in the street unconscious and I needed to get help because I could’t help you or carry you back to our house…what happened to you?”  
“Uggh I was feeling fine and then…I just felt weak…”  
“Hmm…I wonder if…maybe…Lincoln…did you had a vision before being unconsious?  
“I think why?”  
“Just checking…oh and you are back at your room ok? I tell the others to carry you back here…and to leave you alone.”  
“Ok thanks Lisa.”

“Lincoln I just remembered I got the piece of paper you gave to me earlier and I finished analyzing it and I found that the “code” wasn’t a code…it was some phrases but these were fixed in a nonsensical way so I just fixed every word so you can read what I just deciphered…”  
“Oh thanks Lisa I just needed that to read it…”  
“But before I give to you the paper I just have a question…where did you find or who did gave you this…?”  
“I dreamed it…”  
“Oh alright… then I will leave you, recover in peace… until then…”  
“Be safe…”  
Then the door was closed…  
“What did she mean with…be safe…”thougth Lincoln.  
“Ok then I will see the paper… …?”  
“…is this and joke or…”  
The paper said…THE SINS OF THE BROTHER WILL KILL THE INNOCENT IN 1 DAY…  
“What the heck does this even mean??” shouted to no one in particular…  
“Hmm maybe what the ghost tell me was towards this…nah maybe im just imagining things…”

Then he proceed to check the time…  
It was 2:08 pm…  
“Hmm maybe if I just go to Clyde’s house I can try to get him out to play at the arcade or to eat at the burping burger so I can apologise for not going to school and to have a good time…”said to no one in particular…(once again…)  
Then Lincoln was about to go to the bathroom then to his parent’s bedroom but—  
“Lincoln are you ok?”  
“Oh hi Luna…im fine”  
“Im glad to hear that and im glad you didn’t had anything serious outside so…I was passing to say hello.”  
“Im alright I swear.”  
“Ok and how have you being doing huh?” asked Luna in a calm tone.  
“Well I am ok except despite the fact im having weird nightmares and that I just collapsed outside so…”  
“Oh really? That sound’s hard…”then Luna was starting to get a worried look…  
“Yes…but Im ok…anyway I was about to go to the bathroom so can you please…”

“Oh true…” then she got aside.  
“Thanks…”told Lincoln to his sister.  
“Oh before I forget I want to sing a song for you…can you…”

“Yes I will be there to hear it but I can’t today…”

“Oh why?” Luna was starting to get preoccupied

“It’s because I need to go to apologize Clyde for not telling him that I was in the doctor…and”  
“Ok no more explaining I understand” said Luna in her normal voice.  
“Ok then I have to go…goodbye!”  
“Goodbye Lincoln and if you need something just ask ok?”  
“Ok Luna…thanks…” then Lincoln just get to the bathroom…in time.  
A few minutes later…  
“Splash”  
“Ahh that’s better…”  
“Now to clyde’s house!” Lincoln said to no one in particular… (Again and again…)  
Then the white haired boy got to the main hall and he saw…something odd…  
“Uhh…”  
“…”  
“Who are you?”

“…I told you…and you still want to go?”  
“You again?!”  
“…”  
“Why are you following me??”  
“Im not following you… I tried to warn you…im sorry…”then the apearance just dissipated…  
“I am going crazy or…”thougth Lincoln…  
Then he go to the kitchen…he was thirsty.  
“(Glug glug)”  
“Ah this orange juice is the best…”thougth Lincoln.  
Then Lynn was passing there…  
“Hey bro how are you?”

“Hmm im…not fine…”

“Hmm?” Lynn was starting to get curious to his brother’s answer.  
“I just was doing fine but im just…worried…”  
“About what?”

“Ronnie Anne, clyde and you and the rest of my family…”  
“Why?” said Lynn.

“Because…” then Lincoln tell to her all the things the stranger told to him…  
“Oh…that is an serious issue… but I can bet that means nothing…maybe he just tell you that just to scare you”  
“I hope…”thougth Lincoln.  
“But if he tries something bad again I swear I will break his arm! Or his legs! Or…”  
“Lynn you don’t have to do that!” told Lincoln to his sister…  
“Ok…ok but you have to admit he has to pay somehow…I mean…I just want justice for you…he almost kill you…”  
“…I know but…maybe he had a reason…”  
“REASON?! HE LEFT YOU TO BLEED IN YOUR OWN BEDROOM!!!!!!” shouted Lynn…  
“HE LEFT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL TO RECOVER FROM YOUR INJURIES!!!”  
“I know but--”  
“DON’T BUT ME! HE JUST ATTACKED YOU WITHOUT ANY REASON…HE IS JUST AN ANIMAL!!!” Lynn was starting to get her fists ready to punch things…  
“Yes but…”  
“HE HAD NO RIGHT TO DO WHAT HE DID!!!!”  
“I KNOW!!!” shouted finally Lincoln…  
“…I fell useless…” said Lynn  
“What?”  
“I just feel useless…I failed to protect you... I mean…I just want justice…I want to protect you from anything that tries to harm you…”then Lynn was starting to gather tears…  
“Lynn…”  
“When I get to your bedroom I thougth it was a bad joke…when I saw you in the bedroom…I thougth it was a nightmare…and when I saw the blood… …I feared the worst…”  
“…Lynn I know you worry about me but I know…the feeling…the sensation…”  
“…what?”  
“I know about the sensation…too”  
“What do you mean…?”  
“when I was in my bedroom with the stranger…I was feeling the worst fear ever…I thought I was going to die in the moment…but then I struggled to my life…to not let myself be killed by an total evil man…”said lincoln with tears in his eyes…  
“…”  
“I really focused in not dying that night…because of my family…my friends…my girlfriend…”  
“That’s why im here now…”  
“Lincoln…”  
“I know the defenseless sensation…I was so weak and defenseless in that moment but I didn’t let my fears and weakness get the best of me…”  
“I tried to fight back…but I realized that if I choose to fight in those moments…I knew he would kill me…”  
“…oh” said Lynn…  
“So please just don’t do something stupid…”

“…Lincoln…im sorry…I was supposed to protect you but…I”  
“You don’t have to blame yourself for that…”  
“I know…but-“  
“No but’s…”  
Then they shared and comforting hug…  
“…I love you lincoln…”  
“I love you too Lynn…”  
…silence  
…  
“Oh…Lincoln…I had no idea you felt that way…I thougth you wanted revenge…”

“No Lynn, if I wanted revenge…I would try to get him by my own and…maybe I just could get hurt or worse… killed…”  
“Maybe it won’t happen again…in the mean time I just want to be with my friends and family…”  
“Ok lincoln I understand…but please if you are going out…be careful…I don’t want to stop you but…I don’t know if you already knew…”

“Hmm? Knew about what…?”  
“The stranger…he attacked us…”  
“WHAT???”  
“Don’t worry he just tackled us to the floor and he gassed us but nothing serious in other matter.”  
“WHY YOU DIDN’T TELL ME ANYTHING!!??”  
“Because we didn’t want to you to get worried.”  
“BUT IM WORRIED RIGHT NOW!”  
“Yes but he just left the gas bomb”  
“The gas bomb?”  
“Actually it’s a smoke bomb according to Lisa”  
“Wait…is she…?”  
“Yes Lisa is actually analyzing it so we can find and hunt the one who did this to you…”

“What??!”  
“That means that you and the others…were plaining to get revenge?!”  
“…”  
“Yes…” said Lynn in a defeated tone…  
“I-I-I can’t belive it…why…?”  
“Are you serious Lincoln?! You know why!!!”  
“…this isn’t right…this has to stop…!”

“Were not going to stop until we get that asshole!”  
“!”  
“…sorry that criminal…”  
“Ok…this is starting to get crazy…but---“  
“No but’s you just leave to your sisters the investigation, judgement and punishment of the stranger ok?”  
“BUT IM NOT OK ABOUT THIS!!!!!” shouted Lincoln  
“This is insane…wait that is the reason because all of the rest including you haven’t sleep??”

“…yes…”she admitted  
“Lynn please this has to stop…”  
“NO LINCOLN WERE DOING THIS FOR YOU…BECAUSE WE REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU!!!”  
“BUT THIS WON’T DO ANYTHING GOOD FOR ANYBODY!!!!!!”Now Lincoln was beyond worried…and angry…  
“Im sorry linky but were not going to stop until we get him…so you should go to Clyde’s house…”  
“NO I WONT GO UNTIL YOU---“  
“SLAP”  
…Lynn slapped her brother…  
“OUCH WHY WAS THAT!”  
“You are starting to get in our way Lincoln…im sorry but if you don’t let us handle it…”  
“WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO EH?!”  
“…”  
“ANSWER ME!”  
“I can’t just…don’t get in our way…ok?”  
“…no…”  
“Then there is no choice…linky…forgive me about this…ok?”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH---“  
“SLAP…THUD…BANG…”  
“ARGGH” Lincoln was in the floor  
“WHY DID YOU DO…THAT?”  
Lincoln then saw Lynn had a…gun  
“If you try to intervene with our … search…I will put you to sleep…until we get him ok…?”  
“…you know very well this is wrong Lynn…what if I told to mom or dad!?”

“…they agreed to help us in any way possible…”  
“!!” Lincoln was surprised they actually were involved in the “hunt”  
“No…you are lying…they would never do something like this…”

“You are right in fact Lori, Luna, lucy and mom didn’t liked the idea of the operation…”revenge””  
“In fact we tried to convince them to help the rest of us but…they didn’t accept…”  
“…”Lincoln was silent trying to digest the info he just received…  
“You and the rest know very well—“  
“NO LINCOLN HEAR ME WELL!!”  
“YOU AREN’T GOING TO INTERFERE IN THE OPERATION…OK?!”  
Lincoln was silent…  
“IF YOU TRY TO CONVINCE THE OTHERS TO QUIT THE “HUNT” IM GOING TO GET REVENGE BY MY OWN HANDS UNDERSTAND!!??!”  
“Ok…”Lincoln said in a defeated tone…  
“Well im leaving then…”she then pulled the gun in her pocket…  
“Bye lincoln…be safe…” then she left to her bedroom…  
“(Sob…)”  
Lincoln was starting to lose himself…  
“Why this is happening to my family…why is happening to me…”thought Lincoln…  
Then Lincoln was starting to cry silently…  
“…this isn’t right…why…”  
Then Lucy appeared…  
“Lincoln?”  
“Are you crying?” asked Lucy…  
Lincoln was too sad and depressed to be scared of her…  
“Im…”  
“Im not okay…im sorry…I just…”  
“Do you want a hug…?” asked Lucy.  
“… (Sob) yes please…”  
then they hugged…  
“What are you feeling now?”  
“I just feel sad…worried and angry…”  
“I see…”  
“Why this is happening to me…to my family…I was attacked in the middle of the night…and this is…just a game…or what…” Lincoln was gathering more tears…  
“Don’t worry Lincoln…this life is made for us to suffer in the darkness…but there is always the light to guide the tormented souls…”  
“That doesn’t make me feel better…Lucy”  
“what im trying to tell you is that…were will always be with you…no matter what…”  
“…thanks lucy…” then they hugged harder…  
“Well maybe…im just going to Clyde’s house so I can forget these problems for a while…”  
“Ok lincoln…im going to my bedroom to write a few poems…”  
“Ok lucy thanks for your help…and company…”  
“Don’t worry lincoln…im there in the shadows to help you…” then she disappeared…  
“Ok no more distractions… I have to go…”thougth Lincoln…  
As he was reaching the door he felt like he was going to be interrupted by other of his sisters but nothing happened…  
Then he was going towards the direction of his best friend’s house…little he knew he was being observed by…somebody…in the shadows…  
“Im watching you Lincoln loud just wait…”  
…  
A few minutes later…  
The time was 3:33 pm…  
Then Lincoln was in the house of his best friend Clyde.  
“I hope he is there…”thougth Lincoln.  
“(Ding dong)”  
Then Lincoln waited…a few seconds…  
“Lincoln?”  
“clyde…hi” said an worried lincoln…despite the talk they had in the walkie talkie…lincoln felt a bit sad and worried of his best friend…  
But Clyde on the other hand…  
“OH LINCOLN IM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!!” then Clyde proceed to hug Lincoln…  
“It’s good to see you again friend…and im sorry for not telling you…what happened…”then Lincoln felt happy to see his friend again…  
“Oh lincoln…I was worried that you had something too serious… im sorry for shouting you in the walkie talkie…”  
“Don’t worry friend…I knew you were worried by my health and safety… I forgive you…”  
Then they stopped hugging…  
“Umm sorry for the hug…lincoln”  
“Nah don’t worry its fine…”  
“Ok and what brings you here Lincoln?” asked Clyde  
“I was passing here to invite you to go to the burping burger and then we could go to the arcade so we can have a good time.”  
“…hmm yeah I want to go with you just let me ask to my father’s ok?”  
“Ok I will wait here.” lincoln told to Clyde then he go to the kitchen and asked Howard and Harold… his father’s…they were occupied doing Italian food like spaghetti and lasagna.  
“Hey dads can I go with Lincoln to the burping burger and to the arcade today?” Clyde asked to his dads.  
“Yes clyde you can go but be careful ok?” said Harold.  
“Take your inhalator and have fun ok?” said Howard.  
“Yes I will” then Clyde was gone…  
“Lincoln! Are you ready to go?”  
“Yes I am Clyde let’s go!”  
Then the kids were half way to the burping burger…  
Meanwhile…  
“Where did he go?”  
“To the burping burger with clyde…why are you asking?”  
“For nothing…just asking.”  
“Ok…then im leaving ok?”  
“Ok…just don’t disturb me or lincoln ok?”  
“…why?”  
“Because what you and the others are doing is wrong…and you know it very well…”  
“WE ARE DOING IT FOR HIS SAKE…YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT DOES MEAN PROTECTING YOUR OWN BROTHER…!”  
“Yes I do know very well how…but…I think we have our own way of dealing with the situation…”

“…don’t get in our way or else…you will pay…”  
“Im not planning to do that but if you do something too drastic…I will protect lincoln no matter what…”  
“I hope so…”  
“…bye then…”  
“See ya later…sis… I hope your singing helps Lincoln…in a way he he…”  
“…”  
“Fuck you…ok?”  
Then the door was closed…  
Meanwhile…in the burping burger.  
“Whew that was delicious don’t you agree Clyde?”  
“Yeah Lincoln that was yummy…and now shall we go to the arcade?”  
“Yes let’s go”  
Then the kids were going to the arcade…  
But the same shadow of before was planning something…in the curtains…  
“I see you want more your friends than your own family…heh well let’s see tomorrow what does hurt you more…your family…or your friends…”  
“I hope you have fun today…because…I will see you suffer very slowly…until you finally give up to the madness and succumb in my own hands…heh heheheh…”  
Then the shadow left…  
Then the day passed very quickly for Lincoln and Clyde…it was already afternoon and it was 6:20 pm…  
“Good day this one right?”

“Yeah I agree clyde.” The boys were happy to go to their destinations…and they were tired for today…  
“Well im going to my house thanks for the invitation Lincoln”  
“You’re welcome Im leaving too”  
“Ok see you later!”  
“Goodbye clyde!”  
They waved their hands and then Lincoln was going to his house…but…  
“LINCOLN!!!”  
“WHAAA?!”  
“…WHAT DID I TOLD TO YOU???” it was the “spirit”  
“What is wrong with you??” asked Lincoln  
“…well im sorry…but then the worst shall fall sooner that what you expect”  
“Wait what?”

“Lincoln… im sorry really sorry…but…THE FDERIN FO UOYR OGCTIH ISETRS SI IGOGN OT EDI OSON…”  
“WHAT???” Lincoln was puzzled by the thing the ghost told to him  
“NOW YOU SHALL SUFFER FOR YOUR MISTAKE LINCOLN LOUD…and im sorry…”  
“NO WAIT—“  
“GRAAAAAAHHH”  
…then the ghost flied towards Lincoln and banished…and Lincoln felt even tired…somehow  
“UHGG…not again…”  
Then Lincoln was staring to felt weak…but he reached to his house despite what just happened a few minutes ago…  
“Im…home…”he told to his sisters…but  
Nobody was there…  
“Huh??”  
“Hello??”  
“HELLO?”  
But nobody came…  
“ACK!” Lincoln was starting to suffer pain…from his head  
“Uggh why is this happening…now…”  
“Lola…Lisa…Luna?”  
“Lynn…”

“Luan… …”

He was starting to panic…and he felt weaker the more time he was awake.  
“Lori…leni… … …Lucy…”  
He was starting to lose his breath…and his strength was over…  
“Somebody”  
“…help me…” then…  
“THUD!” he fall unconsious…again  
…  
“…lincoln…”  
“…Lincoln are you ok?!”  
Then Lincoln was starting to recover his forces…  
“Ughh…what…?”  
“Lincoln?? What happened to you?”  
Then he opened his eyes…  
“…leni?”  
“Lincoln! Did you decided to sleep in the floor instead of your bed?” told leni to Lincoln.  
“No! Leni, he just passed out” said Lana  
“Ugh my head…what happened?”  
“you was in the street outside of home when you started to shout things like… help and not you again… you started to felt bad and we carried to your room…” stated lori  
“Ouch…my head … did I said or do something else…?”  
“Yes…”said Lucy.  
“What did I said?”  
“I thougth you were seeing hallucinations because you were shouting to the thin air…I heard you yelling things like… NO NOT AGAIN or YOU AGAIN and then you shouted our names even when it was obvious that were in front of you… things like that…”

“…im sorry maybe I was just having hallucinations…”

“We hope so bro because…you were bleeding…” Luna stated…  
“…what?” Lincoln was petrified…  
“Where?” then Luna signaled him in the head.  
There was a small red mark…in the cranium…  
“…hmm maybe I fall hard in the floor…or did the ghost did this to me…?” thought Lincoln…  
“Any way were going to let you sleep ok little brother?” said Lola…  
“Oh what time is it?”  
“Its 10:34 pm” stated Lisa.  
“Oh…um im sorry for worrying everybody…”

“you don’t have to be sorry Lincoln…you just had an bad afternoon right?” said lynn”  
“Araba…poo poo??” told lily to Lincoln.  
“Oh…heh is ok lily im fine.”  
“Lincoln…I hope you don’t have a problem because…were really worried about you…”said luan to his brother.  
“Im ok sisters I swear…” he was lying…and he started to think about the…things Lynn told to him…before leaving.  
“Ok then were going to let you eat and sleep peacefully ok?” said Lori to Lincoln.  
“Ok girl’s thanks for taking care of me…”  
“No problem Lincoln” said everybody in unison except lily  
“Lcnln a lily?” said lily  
“Yes I love you too lily”  
Then they all shared a hug…  
“Well then there is your dinner in the table ok linky?” Said luan.  
“Thanks.” Said Lincoln.  
“Goodbye then!” then all the sisters left Lincoln alone with his dinner...  
“Whoa 3 slices of pizza and a full glass of orange juice” thought Lincoln when he saw the table.  
“I love my sisters…soo much…”  
Then Lincoln was starting to have a good dinner and he was reading some ace savvy comics…almost naked like always…  
…  
A few minutes later…  
“Ugh im full”  
“Well Im going to sleep…”  
Then Lincoln was changing his clothes for his pajamas…when he felt something…wrong  
“Enjoy the calm before the storm Lincoln loud…”  
“Who said that?”  
…no answer…  
…he was starting to lose his mind or…  
“What did me just heard…” thought Lincoln…  
Then he proceed to leave the dishes in the floor and he thougth that he should leave them in the sink to wash the other dishes…tomorrow.  
He was feeling too tired.  
“Im going to sleep…”  
“Zzz…” then the day was over for Lincoln…but still not to his sisters…  
It was 11:00 pm.  
“Lisa…did you know where did the stranger have the bomb?”  
“No Lynn he was wearing gloves so I could’t find his finger’s print…”  
“Ok then im leaving you alone so you can work ok?”  
Before Lynn could leave…Lisa did a long sigh…  
“Are you ok Lisa?”  
“…Lynn…maybe Lori is right…we can’t go forward…I have tried everything to seek and capture the stranger…but I ran out of ideas… there was not enough clues to try an investigation by ourselves…” said Lisa to her sister…  
“…really? That is not possible…I thought you could help me…find him and then punish him for his crimes…”  
“I tried very hard…but I can’t I just can’t…” said Lisa in a defeated tone…  
“WELL IF YOU CAN’T HELP ME THEN…I WILL HUNT HIM BY MY OWN WAY…!”  
“You can’t be serious…what are you planning to do eh? Beat the living crap to any random person you see in the street?” said Lisa in a cruel tone to Lynn…  
“…MAYBE…” then Lynn started to gather tears…  
“lynn we can’t do anything else…I tried really hard… but…I think we need to help lincoln in any way we can…he told me he had nightmares…and I suggest that something is going to happen very soon…”  
“…” Lynn was there…standing…  
“NO…I WILL TRY TO HELP LINCOLN…IN MY WAY!!!”Then she left Lisa’s bedroom and she left to her one…  
“Lynn…don’t do something you will regret…”thought Lisa…  
The chaos…of the louds…will bring pain…sooner that what you expect…  
…RIGHT NOW!  
The time was…2:00 am…  
Lincoln was sleeping peacefully…and the rest of the loud house was sleeping…  
Except for a certain…girl…  
“I want to help you Lincoln but I can’t…” thought Lynn…  
…  
A few hours later…  
It was 7:00 am…  
“Ughh (Yawn)” Lincoln was starting to awake…  
“I need to go to the bathroom, I hope nobody is there…” thougth Lincoln.  
Then he was outside of his bedroom and then…he saw nobody in the bathroom.  
“Hmm…this is strange…but im not going to waste it!” thougth Lincoln while he was going to the bathroom…  
Then…  
“Lincoln”  
“…who…who is there?”  
“It’s me Luna”  
“Oh hi Luna…do you want to go to the bathroom?”  
“No… just want to stay a while with you…before I leave…”  
“…what does that mean?!” Lincoln was starting to sweat…  
“Im…gonna…DIE!!!”  
“Wait WHAT??!—“then Luna just fall to the floor… dead…  
“LUNA!!”  
Then the rest of the sisters…appeared…but  
“LINCOLN…THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!” everybody said in unison…except lily…she said…  
“DEATH TO LINCOLN” in a demonic and erratic voice  
“WHAT…I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!!! WHAT…WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU AND THE REST LUNA??!!” shouted Lincoln  
“IT’S YOUR FAULT!!! WERE GOING TO DIE BY YOUR SINS!!!”All shouted in unison.  
“No…NO!”  
Then the hall transformed into a twisted version of the main hall…only filled with blood…bones…and…  
“RONNIE! CLYDE!”  
They were alive…but…they were attacked in a similar way like Lincoln…except that…  
“No…no…NO”  
Their…faces were shaped with anger and sadness…and were looking towards Lincoln…”

“Why didn’t you save me?” asked Ronnie…  
“Or me?” then said Clyde…  
“What…? No this isn’t right… this is a nightmare…this is a—“before he could finish…  
“THIS IS YOUR FAULT LINCOLN LOUD!!!” both said in unison…  
“WHAT---“  
Then the “corpses” of the friend and girlfriend of Lincoln…began to move towards Lincoln…with knifes in their hands…”  
“WE WANT YOUR BLOOD LINCOLN…SO WE CAN GET OUR REVENGE!!!”Both shouted in unison…then they were covered in blood…their eyes were filled with fire…and rage…  
“NO…NO PLEASE…NO!” Lincoln was starting to get lost in the eyes of the ones he once called friend and girlfriend…  
Then…  
“BANG…THUD…SLASH…SLASH…”

“UGHHH…WHY?” Lincoln felt two deep cuts…in his chest…  
“WHY YOU COULN’T SAVE US?!” said the pair…  
SLASH…SLASH…  
“PLEASE STOP!” Lincoln now had to deeper cuts…in his hands  
“NO LINCOLN…YOUR SISTERS WANT A WORD WITH YOU!!!” then in the middle of the floor the sisters materialized in his eyes but…all of them had red bloody knifes…  
“No…NO NOT---“before he could finish…  
“SLASH…SLASH…SLASH…”  
“I told you Lincoln…these were the consequences of your actions…” said Lynn, Lisa and leni… in unison…  
Lincoln now had three new cuts in his back…  
“GAHH” Lincoln was starting to bleed to death in the floor…  
Then…  
“SLASH…SLASH…SLASH…”  
“We told you we could protect you…” said Lori, Luna and Lucy…  
“No…this…we…promised we could take care all torgether…” Lincoln was already crying by the scene with three new cuts in his legs...then  
“SLASH…SLASH…SLASH”  
“BUT YOU DECIDED TO DO IT BY YOUR OWN!!!” Shouted in unison Lola, Lana and luan…  
“Why…is this… happening…” thought Lincoln…then lily was approaching him…then she said…  
“Lincoln…YOU WILL DIE!!!”  
Then…  
“SLASH…”  
The last cut was not a cut…it was a stabbing…directly in his head…  
Lincoln…then died…in the floor…  
“Remember these words Lincoln…YOU…WILL…DIE…” everybody in the floor said in unison  
…then just silence…  
…the end…  
(Of the chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be uploaded when 5 days passes...or if the story reaches 100 hits whatever happens first.


	6. DISATER ARRIVES AND INNOCENTS FALL...(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmares and visions chase the innocent lincoln loud...but is he going to be prepared for the worst?

DISASTER ARRIVES…AND INNOCENTS FALL… (Part 1)  
“WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“NOOOOOOOO STOP IT!!!!!”  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”  
“NO NO NONONONONONO!!!!!”  
“THAT HURTS!!!!!!”  
“PLEASE I BEG YOU!!!”  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!”  
“THUD…BANG…CRASH!!!”  
“Huff…huff…what…what is happening?” thought Lincoln…  
He was back in his bedroom…  
He was shivering…with tears in his eyes and he felt an aching pain in his head…then…  
He saw the time…it was 5:15 am…  
“Not another nightmare…this…that was…” Lincoln was very confused by the thing he did just dreamed a few hours after…  
“WHY!!!!!????”  
Then Lincoln broke…in a sad way…  
“(Sob, sob, sob…)” Lincoln had one of the worst nightmares he could never ever thought he could get…he probably was traumatized…  
“Why…why…why…why” he was scared and had fear of going back to bed...  
“Why this keeps happening to me… (Sob, sob, sob)” Lincoln just wanted a warm hug…or a little company…but nobody came…  
“Im alone…im going to die alone…” he was starting to get pessimistic…about his life…  
Then in a sudden moment…  
“LINCOLN!!!!” all the sisters literally tried to enter by force the door…but because of the obscurity and what Lincoln just experienced…  
“WHAAAAAAAA!!!! DON’T COME TO GET ME I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!!!” He was scared beyond…everyting…  
“Lincoln??” said the sisters in unison…then they literally (and by accident) broke the door…  
“LINCOLN DID THE STRANGER COME HERE??” Said Lori.  
“LINCOLN STOP CRYING WERE HERE!” Shouted Lynn.  
Lincoln was inside his bed sheets…trying to hide from the monsters he saw in his nightmare.  
“Lincoln?? Are you ok?” said Luna with worry  
“Lincoln do you want a hug?” said Lola and Lana in unison…  
Lincoln was very scared to hear his sisters…he was mumbling…”leave me alone…leave me alone…I don’t want to die…”in a weak voice…  
“Lincoln answer us please we want to help…” said luan  
“Lincoln I want to hug you please get up from the floor and please hug me…” said Lucy in a worried tone…  
“lincoln…I know why you are having nightmares…but we can’t help you if you don’t let us help please answer us and get up…please” told Lisa to his scared big brother…  
“Lincoln why are you hiding? We are your sisters come here and give to us a big hug ok?” said leni…like always she didn’t knew exactly what was happening…  
“…please…let us help you…”said Lori…  
“… (Sob)”  
“Ok…” then Lincoln was starting to get up…but suddendly…  
““IT’S YOUR FAULT!!! WERE GOING TO DIE BY YOUR SINS!!!”  
“AHHHHHHHH!!!!” Lincoln shouted with all his might and scaring all of his sisters in the process.  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!(x10)”  
“LINCOLN!!!!”  
“LINCOLN WHAT’S WRONG LINCOLN ANSWER PLEASE!!” shouted everybody in unison (minus lily)  
“…im…I am…I” Lincoln could’t think straight he was petrified…with fear.  
“Can we come closer and try to help?” said Lynn…  
Lincoln in his sheets gave a nod.  
“Ok were coming slowly so you don’t get scared ok?”  
Lincoln nooded again…  
“Come here…” then Lori picked up a scared…hurt…and very fragile Lincoln…  
“What happened with you a few moments ago?” asked Lori…very calm so Lincoln could’t get scared again…but it was useless…  
“Im…I had a…” then Lincoln…suddendly…  
“THIS IS YOUR FAULT LINCOLN LOUD!!!”  
“WE WANT YOUR BLOOD LINCOLN…SO WE CAN GET OUR REVENGE!!!”  
Then Lincoln screamed with tears to his sisters…

“I HAD A TERRIBLE…HORRIBLE...SCARY AND GROSS NIGHTMARE!!!!” Then Lincoln felt sick and broke in tons of tears…  
“Im sorry…it felt too real…I thought I was gonna die…!” shouted Lincoln to all of his sisters…he was trembling very violently…  
“LINCOLN…calm down you now are awake…you are here with us” said Lori in an attempt to calm his scared and hurt brother…  
“(Sob…sob…sob)”But Lincoln was marked by the nightmare…  
“Lincoln please open your eyes and look at us ok?”  
“…” no answer…  
“Please look where here all your sisters please just please don’t hold the tears just let them slide by your eyes ok?”  
“…ok lori” Lincoln’s voice was broken…  
All of the sisters wanted soo hard to hug their little and big brother…but they had to wait…  
“Im sorry…I…im just scared for the…things that are happening these days…im just a weak child…”

Lincoln…then felt worse…he started to get fever…  
“Lincoln that’s not true …you know why?”  
“…no Lori…why?”  
“Because were here with you…no matter what happens or who tries to hurt or scare you…”  
Then he took Lincoln down and all the sisters gave to him a big hug…  
“Were going to be by your side always…”  
“…thanks…thanks for helping me...” said Lincoln in a weak voice.  
“What did just…happen lincoln…why did you get so scared…?” asked a worried Luna.  
“…I…”  
“I thought I died…by an …”… lincoln was trying to lie to his sisters so they didn’t worry for him…but he knew he could no longer try to trick his sisters…  
“no…im sorry…im going to tell…”then lincoln tried very hard to tell exactly what happened in his nightmares…then when he was starting to describe an horrible sight or an terrible feeling he just screamed from nowhere…  
His sisters were worried by the insane nightmares Lincoln was telling to them…  
But it affected way harder to Lynn…Lucy and Lori…they felt very bad about the whole ordeal…they didn’t knew their only brother could have so devastating nightmares…they felt their backs chilling…  
Then Lincoln started to tell them about the ‘demonic\nightmarish’ versions of all of the sisters…they all felt petrified by what Lincoln told to them…  
When Lincoln ended explaining what happened…he was crying again…  
“IM SORRY GIRLS!!”Then Lincoln was feeling guilty by his own bad dreams…but  
“Lincoln this has nothing to do with you or the rest…it’s by the stranger’s fault…”  
“You don’t have to felt responsible for what happened that night…” stated Lori  
“… (Sob) really?”   
“Yes…now come here and gave to each of your sisters a hug ok?”  
“…ok lori…”  
Then one by one gave a comforting and protective hug to their scared and hurt brother…but each time Lincoln felt a hug…he felt better…  
Then the last hug was from lily…and she said…”I lov ya linc”   
Lincoln was commoved by what lily said that he was no longer felling sick…  
“Thanks girls…for being here for me…”  
“You don’t have to worry linky…were here always for you…” then Lori grabbed Lincoln and then all the sisters gave to him a big hug…  
“Well then are you ok now?”  
“Yes but im afraid that if I go to sleep again I will get another nightmare…”  
“Do you want to come to my bedroom and sleep with me or the others??” asked Lori.  
“Ok…thanks…”  
Then all the sisters were going back to their rooms…  
“I love you Lori and the rest of them…I don’t want to lose them…”  
“I love you too Lincoln and the others love you too and we never going to leave your side now let’s sleep ok?”  
“Ok…” then all the louds were sleeping again…peacefully…  
...  
But then…  
“It’s time…”  
…  
The next day…  
It was Monday…  
“Zzz…”   
“(Yawn…)”  
“Hmm?” Lincoln was starting to awake…and he felt something comfortable…and warm.  
“…where am I?” thought Lincoln… then he remembered what happened the last night…then he proceed to check the time…it was 9:10 am  
“Oh man I need to go to the bathroom.”  
“Are you awake linky?”  
Lori was awake now too.  
…then  
“Lincoln!!” it was Rita.  
“Your breakfast is ready!!! Come and have a good taste!”  
“Ok I need to go Lori…thanks for…what you did the last time…”  
“No problem brother if you need us remember were here with you no matter what ok?”  
“Thanks…”then Lincoln go to the bathroom and in just a few minutes he go to the kitchen for his breakfast.  
…  
And noticed that only…he…was in the kiddies table…  
“Hello lincoln…”  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!? …DID YOU JUST MAKE ME SUFFER YESTERDAY??” shouted an angry Lincoln…  
“…no…you make it happen…and don’t worry…it will be WORSER that what you think…” the ghost now was starting to become…angrier…and mad…  
“What do you mean with that…?” said a startled Lincoln.  
“Did you solve the riddle I gave to you yesterday?”  
“…no”  
“Then here is it…” then the ghost said…  
“I CAN’T TELL YOU…!”  
Lincoln was…confused…  
“What do you mean with that…?”  
“Lincoln…I thought I could rest in peace knowing that you would be smart and follow my advices…but…”  
“I SEE IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT…” said with an obscure voice…  
“…what?”  
“NOW HE IS DOING HIS MOVE NOW…”  
“Who is “he”?” asked Lincoln…  
“THE ONE WHO WILL MAKE YOUR NIGHTMARES COME TRUE…”then the ghost started to shift…into a…girl…  
“What are you…?” then Lincoln discovered in horror who was…  
“!!!”  
“YES LINCOLN…SHE IS THE NEXT VICTIM…OF THE EVIL ONE…IF YOU WANT TO STOP HIM…I HOPE YOU KNOW FOR WHAT ARE YOU FIGHTING…BECAUSE IF YOU DON’T DO YOUR MOVE…THEN…”  
And then the ghost shifted into a new being…  
“SHE WILL…DIE…”  
“AND IT ALL IS GOING TO BE YOUR FAULT…HE HE HE…” then the ghost started to laugh like a maniac…  
“HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DO YOU UNDERSTAND IT???!!” then Lincoln was starting to get scared…  
“DID YOU BECOME CRAZY??” shouted Lincoln…  
“…”the ghost then stopped his maniac laughter…and shaped into a…evil smile…  
“YOU WAS THE ONE WHO RUINED MY WHOLE “LIFE!”…”  
“YOU WAS THE ONE WHO DID MAKE MY…”the ghost just stopped dead in his tracks…before he could finish…  
“What do you mean with all that???” said Lincoln to the ghost…  
“What im trying to say is…THAT HE WILL AVENGE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!” then the kitchen become the void…  
“WHAAAAAAA???…” Lincoln was trembling…  
“IT’S YOUR FAULT LINCOLN LOUD!!! I HOPE YOU DIE SOON SOO WE CAN SETTLE IT IN HELL!!!!!!”Then a fiery pit was opening in the center of the void…  
“WHAT!!!” Lincoln was starting to feel bad and totally scared…  
“I hope he have fun before killing you…”  
“Until then Lincoln…see ya later…”  
Then everything went dark…  
Only silence…and darkness…  
Until…  
“(GASP!!!)” Lincoln was in middle of the kitchen…in the floor  
“(huff…huff…) what did just happen?”   
…then Lincoln saw his breakfast…in the floor…  
“Ow man…now what I will eat...?”Thought Lincoln… then Rita was entering in the kitchen and saw Lincoln trembling and with tears in his eyes…  
“LINCOLN!” naturally his mother was very caring for all his daughters and his only son…  
“What happen lincoln? Why your breakfast is in the floor?” asked Rita.  
“I…” Lincoln was considering to lie to his mother…because she didn’t needed to worry for him too.  
So he did it…  
“I was passing for my breakfast and then I tripped in the floor and my breakfast just…ended in the floor…im sorry mom I will clean.” Lincoln felt hurt by what he said but then…  
“Don’t worry lincoln its ok I will prepare more eggs ok?”  
“Ok thanks mom…” then he did notice something off…  
“Mom where are my sisters?”  
“They are in school.”  
“Oh ok…”then he remembered the words of the ghost…  
“NOW HE IS DOING HIS MOVE NOW…”  
“Mom I will go to…the arcade with Clyde in a few minutes…can I go?” he was lying again.  
He knew that some classes were cancelled due to the incidents happening between the kids and the serial killer that was free…torturing…kidnaping…and killing innocents…  
“Ok lincoln just finish your breakfast ok honey…? And be careful please…”  
“I will mom”  
Then Rita was going to her room.  
“I need to go…for her…” lincoln didn’t exactly knew what was the ghost talking about…all the nonsense the ghost tell was strange…but he knew one thing…  
“YES LINCOLN…SHE IS THE NEXT VICTIM…OF THE EVIL ONE…  
He had no more time to waste…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all like the new chapter! ( the next one will be in 2 days!)


	7. DISASTER ARRIVES AND INNOCENTS FALL...(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The advice has come and lincoln has to make an desicion...it will be the right one?

DISASTER ARRIVES…AND INNOCENTS FALL… (Part 2)  
Meanwhile…outside of the school…  
“Im going to have a good time today…maybe I will hang out with the louds today…and maybe in the process…I will make him suffer…slowly…”  
The killer is planning his move against the louds…and it won’t be good…for anybody…  
“when she leaves the school I will…kidnap her and slowly torture her until she begs for her life and I will crack her in the inside’s…he heh he!” the killer went insane and he was planning very carefully his moves so he could not get discovered…until…he saw the time.  
It was 11:45 am.  
“Just a few hours and I will play my “game” heheheh… “  
Then the bells rang…  
“But just in case Lincoln doesn’t know what is happening I will leave him and note…so he will realize how “screwed” is his sister…”  
Then the shadow left…   
Meanwhile in the loud house…  
Lincoln was finishing digesting the newest… vision? Nightmare? He recently saw in the kiddies table and his breakfast…then he realized one thing…  
“WHAT IM GOING TO DO??!?!?!” he literally didn’t knew where or what or even how to save the two girls he saw in his vision…he was alone…  
“WHAT IM GOING TO DO??? SOMEBODY PLEASE GAVE ME A SIGNAL!!!” Lincoln was descending slowly into madness…  
“maybe if…I go to school I can help her…or…maybe if I…” lincoln normally was “the man with the plan”…but he had no ideas…no sisters to help him in his very serious problem…nor his parents…rita was in the groceries and lynn sir was working…  
Then he thougth about calling Clyde…  
“Maybe clyde can help me in this…problem…” thougth Lincoln…  
“no…I can’t ask for help…he will think im going crazy…but…Im running out of options…and what can I lose?” thought lincoln.  
Then he go to his best friend house…  
Meanwhile in the school  
The louds were leaving the school…  
The director had an chat with all the teachers and they determined that…while the criminal was free…they had to suspend all classes from today forward…until the criminal was caught…because they fear that if the kids still had to go to school…the stranger would kidnap somebody…  
“Ah finally fresh air…” thought Luna…then she was starting to sing a song about freedom.  
While she was doing this the rest of the sisters were leaving school with her…and then  
“Hey…are you Luna?” said a …unusually scared…guy  
He seemed to have less than 10 years…and he was slightly trembling.  
“Yes you can bet I am!” Luna shouted loudly…  
“Oh… my friend admires you soo much… he is too shy to say hello so…” then he got a paper out of his pocket.  
“Here…” then the guy ran as fast as he could…and he mumbled “im sorry…” in a guilty tone…  
“Hmm who could be this “fan”?” thought Luna as she was opening the paper.  
“Come to the park as soon as you can…I want to hear a song from you! Sincerely…your secret admirer…OXOXO”  
“Heh like I was soo stupid to belive this…hmm?” then she saw an arrow in the paper…then she turn around the paper…  
“If you come to see me I will give to you a poster of mick swagger autographed with his sign as a sign of true admiration!”  
“…” Luna was thinking…to belive or not to belive…and then…  
“SCREW IT WILL GO!” meanwhile she was shouting the blue vanzilla was arriving to the school…Lori arrived and she was picking up the rest of the louds…  
“Lori can you make me a favor?” said Luna to his sister…  
Meanwhile…  
“I hope he’s there…” thougth Lincoln…  
Then he reached his best friend’s house.  
“Knock, knock!” Lincoln then waited…a few seconds  
“Hello lincoln!”  
It was the fathers of Clyde.  
“Hello…um Clyde is here?”  
“No…he went to school” said Howard.  
“Oh really?” said an dissapointed Lincoln  
“Yes we told him he could stay in home instead of going to school…but he still wanted to go, were worried about the incidents…” said Harold.  
“Ok then I will leave thanks for the info!” then Lincoln was going to his house…dissapointed and worried…  
Then when he reached to his house he noticed there was a lot of noise…and he noticed the vanzilla was there.  
“Oh they got home already?” thougth Lincoln and he proceed to check the time.  
“12:00 pm? It’s too early for the school to end…” thought Lincoln  
Then he entered the house and he saw all the normal chaos was there… he felt better knowing his sisters were there doing their usual habits…  
“Hi Lincoln!” said Lynn Jr when her saw Lincoln in the door.  
“Hello lynn…what are you and the rest doing here?”  
“We have been sent early from school…and the teachers told to us that the school was cancelled due to some serious problems…they didn’t tell us but maybe is because the stranger’s fault.”  
“oh…I see…” lincoln said…then he noticed something strange…he could hear lori with her phone…and Lola and Lana were fighting…and luan was making jokes and he even heard lucy doing her poems…but he felt something was wrong…very wrong…  
Then he realized there were no songs…  
“Lynn? Where is Luna?” asked Lincoln…  
“Luna…? Oh she went to the park, her said she received an letter from an secret admirer…and she went to the park to see him” said Lynn  
“A secret admirer? Why she would go to the park? Did she went alone?” asked Lincoln starting to worry a little.  
“Yes she went and she told to us she would arrive in a pair of hours.”  
Lincoln was feeling worried and scared when he remebered the words…  
“NOW HE IS DOING HIS MOVE NOW…”  
“I will go there too then…” thought Lincoln.  
“Hey Lori! Can you help me?”  
“Yes Lincoln what do you want?”  
“Well you see…”  
Meanwhile in the royal woods park  
“Hmm… where is him…” thougth Luna.  
“…maybe there?”   
Luna was searching everywhere in the park…and find no one.  
“I knew this was a trick…” thought Luna dissapointed…and then…   
“Hey miss can I help you?” said a… stranger…a suspicious tall and dark stranger…  
“Oh…uh it’s nothing im just looking for somebody” said Luna.  
“Who are you looking for?”  
“A “secret admirer”… a kid gave me and paper with instructions to come here”  
“Oh! I am the secret admirer!”  
“Really?” said Luna.  
“Yes in fact I was about to give you the gift!”  
“Really!??” said an excited Luna?  
Then in a sudden move…  
“STING…”  
Luna felt a needle in her neck.  
“OWCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!?”  
“Heheheh…well Luna…I can’t belive you are soo STUPID!”  
“What do you mean…with…that…” Luna was starting to sweat and…she felt weak…  
“What…did you do…to me…”  
“Well…I inject you with chloroform heh…”  
“WHY?”  
“Because…I need you for my revenge…!”  
“Revenge? Against who?” Luna was starting to get scared…  
“AGAINST YOUR BELOVED BROTHER…”  
“Wait what? Do you mean…lincoln??”  
“YES…he did something I can’t forgive…and I will make him pay with your life!”  
“Are you crazy!?” shouted Luna…  
“LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!” shouted Luna with all her might…  
But nobody hear her.  
“I will make him suffer for his actions…”  
“I…I…ughh…” Luna was starting to get unconsious…”  
“Don’t worry rocker you won’t feel this…”   
Luna was falling to the floor…half-awake half-sleepy…  
“You…you won’t…get away…with this!” Luna was fighting to maintain her eyes open…  
“WHY DO YOU CARE FOR YOUR BROTHER?”  
“HE IS AN LIAR…AN SNAKE…A…KILLER…”   
“You…you are the liar…you…ughh…” Luna…was starting to lose herself…  
“Don’t worry Luna…I will obtain what I want from your brother…and don’t worry…you will share his pain…!”  
Even if Luna was half-chloroformed she felt…a hit…  
“EERGH!” She was hit in the face.  
“You will suffer the same treatment I gave to your brother both physically and mentally!”  
Then he took a dagger from his pocket…  
“!!!” Luna was scared and felt defenseless…in the floor…  
“Lincoln…help me…” thought Luna…  
“When I finish you not even your brother will regonize you!”  
“Ughh…no!”  
Meanwhile…  
“LUNA!!!”  
“LUNA!!!” Lincoln was shouting and waiting for a response but to not avail…  
“LUNA WHERE ARE YOU!?!” Lincoln was feeling scared and he thought the worst outcome…  
“Where is her...” thought Lincoln…and then he noticed some noise in the near woods…  
“Huh?”  
Lincoln then inspected the area.  
“!!” Lincoln then saw the killer over his sister with a dagger in hand.  
“Shout all you want nobody will came to help you!”  
“Lincoln…help me…please…”  
Lincoln was there thinking on what to do…he had no ideas…but then…he saw an small metal pipe near a tree…and then he picked it up…  
“Don’t worry Luna when I kill you I will send your brother and the rest of your family with you!”  
“NOOOOO!” shouted Luna…  
“SAY GOODBYE LUNA LOUD!!”  
“NO!” shouted Lincoln…  
Then…  
“SLASH…CLANG!”  
“What the—?!?” Lincoln saw the killer blocked the hit and then…  
“Thud!”  
He ended in the floor.  
“Hello lincoln I was expecting you…”  
“What??”  
“Now you see all the damage you do by just being alive?”  
Then…  
“BANG…”  
“AAAAGH!”  
Lincoln was his in his face…  
He was starting to bleed…  
“No!” Luna could’t support her brother being beaten…she was barely awake…seeing all the horror  
“You still refuse to give up don’t you?”  
“While you are alive…I will torment you in your dreams and in reality!”  
Then…  
“BANG!!”  
“AHHHHHG!!” Lincoln was hit in the chest…by the same small metal pipe he had…  
“LINCOLN!” shouted Luna…and she still could’t move…  
“But guess what Lincoln…you are no different from me…you know?”  
“What do you mean??” Lincoln could’t move a lot due to his hits…  
“You haven’t hear the local news? I was the one who killed those innocents! All by your fault!”  
“No…that’s not true!” shouted Lincoln.  
“Oh really?”  
Then…  
“BANG-BANG-BANG”  
“NOOOO! AHGGG!”  
Lincoln was now bleeding from his hands…and his chest.  
“WHY DID YOU BOTHER IN THE FIRST PLACE LINCOLN LOUD?! YOU KNOW THAT YOUR SISTERS DON’T LOVE YOU!”  
“That…that’s not true…ughh!” Lincoln was feeling worse and confused.  
“THEY ALWAYS DISRESPECT YOU! THEY ALWAYS USE YOU! THEY ALWAYS…”  
“BETRAY YOU…DON’T YOU SEE?”  
Luna was feeling guilty about what the killer said…and she felt worse every second she was there.  
“No…that’s not true!!” shouted an angry Lincoln…  
“You are too blind to see the truth Lincoln loud…”  
“You are being played by your sisters…but you know what? Let me help you remember…”  
“What are you--?” then…  
From nowhere…a phantom appeared.  
“Hello lincoln…”  
“No…NO NOT YOU?!” it was the phantom he saw in the kitchen.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” shouted Lincoln?  
“It isn’t obvious? Im here to help HIM!”  
Then the phantom go straight to Lincoln’s head…disappearing  
“AGGGH!!! NOT AGAIN!!”  
Then the void once again was present…but  
“Lincoln loud your family treats you too bad don’t you think?”  
Then the void became the scenes…of Lincoln’s life…  
“They betray you” as he said it Lincoln was watching his sisters blaming him for everything they had done…  
“They lie to you!” then the same thing happen…the scenes of his sisters lying to him…  
“They hurt you!”  
Then Lincoln shouted...  
“NO!! THAT’S NOT TRUE!”  
“They don’t love…you”  
Then…the way he felt when he was bad luck was returning to him…slowly…his suffering and his rage…  
“No…that wasn’t true…I…”  
“They spit on you…they never think of you as an brother…they are selfish…they will only use you for their own benefit…they---“  
Then…  
“THAT’S NOT TRUE!!” then Lincoln proceed to hit the phantom…but he failed…  
“Well then let’s go to reality…he wants a chat with you…” then everyting went dark…and then  
“(GASP!)”   
Lincoln awake…very hurt…  
“Did he convince you about the truth?”   
“No… (Cough) they would never treat me like that…on purpose…” Lincoln was feeling weaker…  
“So can you swear to me they never ever manipulate, use, hurt or betray you?”  
“I…I…” Lincoln was full of doubt…  
“I knew it…nobody of your sisters are here to help you…you know why?  
“Because they… never loved you at all…that’s why you should die…now”  
The killer then picked his dagger and was slowly walking towards his victim…  
“Don’t worry Lincoln loud…I will erase your pain very soon…”  
Lincoln could’t move…he was paralyzed from the hits and all the things they said about his family…he felt…like trash…he felt hopeless…and he felt he wasn’t loved at all…  
“Well Lincoln…I hope…you suffer no matter WHERE YOU ARE!!!”   
The dagger was rising…and then…  
“SLASH…”  
Lincoln…didn’t felt anything…  
Then he saw something horrible…  
Luna…was face to face towards him…  
“LUNA!!!”  
“lincoln…im…sorry…maybe… what the… stranger said…was true…but…I…will… …always…love you…no matter where…no matter when…I will be there…to protect you… …” then  
“Thud…”  
Her fall to the floor unconsious…  
“LUNA!!!!! PLEASE LUNA DON’T LEAVE ME!!!!!”  
“Oh…that’s a pity…sacrificing herself to save your life…well that doesn’t matter…I WILL SEND YOU WITH HER!”   
The stranger took the dagger out of Luna’s flesh and then…  
“CLANG!!!”  
Lincoln had the chance and hit him in his head with the small pipe.  
“Luna I will get you out of here…”  
“(Cough…)” Luna was spitting blood…  
Lincoln then tried to pick Luna from the floor but he could’t do it… her was too heavy and his wounds didn’t help…he felt useless…and then he remebered…he had his phone.  
Then Lincoln was calling Lori…he told her to stay outside the park if something was needed…  
She was there in the vanzilla waiting…and then…  
“RING, RING!”  
“Hello?”  
“LORI PLEASE COME HERE NOW…IT’S LUNA!!! PLEASE CALL THE POLICE OR THE AMBULANCE…OR JUST COME HERE RIGHT NOW AND HELP ME!!!” Lincoln shouted like crazy from the other side of the phone scaring her sister.  
“LINCOLN WHAT’S WRONG?”  
“WE HAVE BEEN ATACKED BY THE KILLER…HE…STABBED LUNA!”  
“WHAT!!!!!”  
Lori immediately go off the car and ran towards Lincoln and her sister while calling the ambulance.  
Lincoln was trying to keep awake his sister…  
“LUNA PLEASE LUNA DON’T LEAVE…!”  
“(cough…cough…) linky…please forgive me…and forgive the rest…please…were sorry…for everything we did against you…”  
“NO LUNA THIS ISN’T THE TIME FOR THAT! I ALREADY FORGIVE YOU AND THE REST…JUST PLEASE! STAY AWAKE!!” Lincoln was hyperventilating…and was losing himself.  
“Lincoln… (cough) don’t worry…everyting It’s going to be fine…just please calm down…”Luna’s voice was very weak…  
“(Sob…sob)” Lincoln wasn’t feeling prepared for this…then…  
“SLASH…!”  
“AGHH!”  
“LINCOLN!!!” shouted Luna…then she fall unconsious…  
“Did YOU really forgot about me?”  
The killer was then lifting a stabbed Lincoln upwards!  
“BELIVE IN MY WORDS LINCOLN…YOU WILL SUFFER MORE THAN YOUR NIGHTMARES WILL EVER DO TO YOU!!!”  
“Ack! Ugh…”Lincoln was suffering…AND BLEEDING…  
“You will never turn my inner fire down Lincoln loud…maybe your sister blocked the first stab…but the next ones won’t be soo lucky!”  
Then…  
“BANG…THUD…SLASH”  
“AAAAAAAAGHHH!!! NIGHNNN!” Lincoln was being tortured…  
I will leave now…maybe perhaps you shall learn the truth…loud…until the next time…!”  
Then the stranger took a paper and put it in the pocket of his victim...and…  
“SLASH!”  
“See ya lincoln…”  
Then the stranger disappeared…in the forest…  
“Ahh…!! Urk…!” Lincoln could’t stop to think about himself he was worried about his sister…she fall unconsious…Lincoln was trying to reach her but his wounds didn’t let him…  
“No…Luna…I failed…to protect you…I…” Lincoln then fall unconsious…while all the sirens…were heard…he was falling towards his…Imminent death…or perhaps…his slumber…with Luna…  
All he could hear was somebody…shouting…  
“LINCOLN!! LUNA!!”  
Then…silence ruled…in his deep sleep…  
… THE END…  
(Of the Fanfic…)  
(no sorry from the chapter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Whoa that was a bit too creepy! (I at least think) well I hope you (the reader) and the rest liked the chapter of nightmares of the present echoes of the past and sins of the future…!)  
> (oh and the next chapter will be tomorrow!)


	8. Introductions...echoes and operations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the attack lincoln has doubts about if he should or not should give up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im introducing my own oc in this chapter...enjoy!

INTRODUCTIONS… ECHOES…AND OPERATIONS…  
(Im introducing my own OC in this chapter I hope you all accept them or even like them!)  
The void…  
…  
”lincoln…”  
“Lincoln… please hear me…”  
…silence…  
“I need to see you…I need to help you but first you need to answer…please…”  
“Ugh…who…?”  
“Im not him…neither he…im a Diferent…person…”  
“Who are you?”  
“Im “iris” nice to meet you Lincoln loud…”  
“Are you going to torture me? Or haunt me with nightmares or visions?”  
“No…im trying to help you against them…what they are doing is wrong and im here to help you in any way possible.”  
“How can you help me…and where am I?” Lincoln was confused.  
“I know who one of these persons is… but I don’t know where they are now…”  
“And you passed out…”  
“…really?”  
“I can’t remember what happened…”  
Lincoln was trying to focus…and then…  
“OH MY GOD!!! LUNA!”  
“Don’t worry Lincoln…you was the one who received heavy damage…she is fine…but I can’t say the same for you…”  
“What did…?”  
“Oh…darn it…I wasn’t strong enough…It’s my fault I didn’t save her…”

“Don’t blame yourself Lincoln you tried your best and im glad you could reach your sister because if you weren’t in the park…she could have died…”  
“…that’s true…but anyway im…”  
“No Lincoln you were brave enough to save your sister and she did the same to you…”  
Lincoln remembered the expression his sister had when she received the stab…it was painful…  
“Darn…I hope she is ok…”  
“…and I hope you are fine too…” said iris…  
“Oh…true…and do you know who those…persons…are?”  
“…” she was silent…  
“…oh…well if you don’t want to talk about it… its fine.”  
“One of them is my brother…”  
“…what?”  
“The one who was attacking you in the reality is my big brother…john”  
“John?” asked Lincoln.  
“Yes but what I don’t know is who is the ghost child that accompanies him…”  
“Oh…ok…then…what did happen to you iris?”  
“…”  
“Oh…uhh im sorry I haven’t had to ask…im sorry…”  
“No…its fine…the thing is…it’s time to awake…and im afraid time is running out…”  
“Oh ok…”  
“Well I hope you can handle the actual situation…and I will try to block away those visions…ok?”  
“Ok iris…thanks…”  
“Well…oh! Before I forget…I have a certain connection with my brother…the thing was…that before I died he had a strong connection with me…I think I can help you predict his moves…but…”  
“But what?”  
“He will be aware of that so…im not going to be able to do it a lot…but at least I can try…”  
“Ok” said Lincoln…  
“Im leaving…I hope you recover…soon…goodbye…”  
Then the void…left…  
And then…  
“Beep…beep…”  
The machines were starting to hear…  
And some noises were heard…  
“(Mumble …mumble)”  
“(I hope…he recovers soon…)”  
Lincoln was slowly opening his eyes…  
And he saw two familiar persons…  
“Mom? Dad?”  
“LINCOLN!”  
Then in mere milliseconds he was hugged…and he felt an incredibly amount of pain…  
“AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” he just shouted from nowhere…  
“Oh ops…sorry champion we forget you were…attacked…were sorry!” the parents then left him alone…  
“Its ok mom dad…uhh where are we?”  
“Were in the hospital son…” said Rita.  
“Oh…” then…he remembered…  
“OH WHERE IS LUNA!!?” shouted with all his might Lincoln.  
“But…were worried about you…”  
“NO! FORGET ABOUT ME I NEED TO SEE HER!!” Lincoln then attempt to get up…but  
“AHHHHHG!” he could’t get up…  
“What?!” Lincoln then noticed his left leg and his right arm had…those white things attached to his limbs…  
“What the heck is this??!!”  
“These are for your arm and leg to recover…you don’t remember what happened during the attack don’t you?”  
Lincoln…literally was experiencing the same pain and…he then realized…he had a broken leg and a broken arm…  
“No…he did this to me?”  
“Oh… (sob) were sorry son…”  
“We failed to protect you again!”  
Then the parents were crying in silence…and they blamed themselves for what happened to their Childs…  
“No mom, dad this isn’t your fault…maybe…it’s just bad luck” said Lincoln “(again)” and thought Lincoln.  
“…oh…well do you need something son?”  
“…well actually I want to see Luna to feel better and to make sure she is ok.”  
“…” the parents went silent…  
“Uhh mom dad…is she ok…right…?”  
“… (Sob…)”  
“Mom?”  
“Dad?”  
“Please TELL ME SHE IS OK!” Lincoln was starting to panic.  
“Lincoln…were sorry…but she…”  
“No…NO DON’T DARE TO FINISH!!”  
“She is not here with us anymore…”  
“…!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” Lincoln then felt his guilt crawling on his back…  
“IT’S ALL MY FAULT I COULD’T SAVE HER!! (Sob, sob)”  
“Yes lincoln she is not here anymore because she went to home with Lori.”  
“…”  
“…wait WHAT!?” Lincoln then stopped crying and then stared intensively to his parents…with rage.  
“Yes were sorry she awaked a few hours before you and she wanted to stay here but we send her to home.” Lynn sir stated…  
“MOM! DAD! I THOUGTH SHE DIED!!!” Lincoln was furious but he started to calm down…  
“Oh sorry sonny we thought you did knew where she went heh…” said Lynn sir.  
“Ok…at least she is not dead…but…I really want to see her…and to thank her…”  
“Why?” asked his mom with curiosity.  
“She saved my life…she received a stab that could have killed me…I own her my life…”  
“Oh so she saved you!” said Lynn sir.  
“Yes that’s why I was worried about her.”  
“Ok then were going to bring her here if you want ok?” stated Rita.  
“Ok” Lincoln then was starting to recover his hope…and then…  
“Hello…this is lincoln loud’s bedroom?”  
“Yes were waiting here doctor do you got the full results?” said Rita.  
“Well…I have good and bad news…which ones you want to hear?”  
“…the bad news…” said Lynn sir…  
“Well first we should leave the room so we can have a bit of privacy…ok?”  
“Ok” then both parents left Lincoln alone…  
“Well he has to stay a full week in the hospital.”  
“WHAT?!” both parents said in unison.  
“But why doctor?”  
“the criminal did an great damage to lincoln…when we finished examining him he had worse injuries that we already expect…as you already noticed he has a leg and an arm broken…but that’s not the worst part…he…had six broken ribs…one of his lungs is severely damaged due to the two newest stabs…and im afraid that the skull suffered a lot of damage…but not enough to cause cerebral damage…but…the worst part yet…is that…he won’t be able to walk…for at least 1 month…his leg was literally shattered…when he entered the operation room…we managed to restore his leg and arm fully and his ribs too…but his leg was the one who had the worst damage…if we didn’t act in time maybe he we had to cut his leg…”  
“!!?” the parents were stunned from the results…they didn’t expect that lot of damage to their only child…   
“Doctor…what are the good news?”  
“…umm I haven’t finish…”  
“Oh.”  
“He…” the doc had a rough time…trying to tell them the final issue…  
“…his newest stabs…went too deep…im sorry but Lincoln…will…”  
“Will what?”  
“…have incapacities for a few months…”  
“WHAT?!”  
“HOW!!! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?” shouted both parents in unison…  
“Well…the thing was that…when we managed to heal his…injuries…they left…an deep and unfixable…cut…in his back…”  
“The cut…was too deep…we could’t do anything…”  
“How…” the fathers were devastated…but then.  
“The good news…are that we can heal his back…but…”  
“But what?”  
“He has to be admitted in an intense surgery that…could cost his life…if something went wrong…”  
“And…he has to stay in the hospital at least 3 weeks to make the necessary surgeries…but of course we won’t fail our duty to heal the hurt ones…but…”  
“The cost…it’s…um…very high.”  
“How much it will cost?”  
“10 000…”  
“WHAT?! WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET 10 000 DOLLARS?”  
“We will make an exception and were going to cut to half the price of the surgeries…but we need to act fast so we can heal him fully.”  
“Ok doctor…then when are the surgeries going to start?” asked Lynn sir.  
“When the first week passes all will be set…”  
“Oh ok doctor…is something else…?”  
“Yes…it’s about Luna…”  
“Is she ok?”  
“Yes she just had toxins in her body and had a deep stab in her back but she didn’t had anything serious so don’t worry”  
“Ok im glad to hear that doc.”

“Ok then im leaving…goodbye louds”  
“Goodbye!”  
Then the doc left…  
Meanwhile…  
“Ugh… this sucks…” thought Lincoln…he was feeling pain everywhere…  
“Uhh?” Lincoln felt something in his pocket…  
It was a paper.  
“I wonder what this is….”  
“…!” it was a note…from the killer…it had blood but he could read it anyway.  
“Greetings Lincoln I hope you enjoyed the gift I left heheheh I hope you and your sister are ok because I will strike again when you least expect it…and belive it, It will hurt you soo much…you won’t be able to live with the guilt…until next time…JHON…oh and have fun solving the puzzle I left you”  
Lincoln saw an arrow pointing to turn around the paper…but Lincoln didn’t feel well…  
“Oh…no why…he is…what is he…doing…I…” then…  
He felt sick…he had a headache…and his lungs were hurting him…  
“Why…this…is happening…to me…please…somebody…help me…”  
Lincoln felt his heart…hurting him…he felt guilt…and pain from his heart…he remembered the face Luna gave to him…when she was stabbed…he remembered the nightmares…he felt hopeless…  
Until…  
“Lincoln don’t give up!”  
“Don’t belive those lies!”  
It was iris…  
“Iris…where are you?”  
“I can’t maintain a strong connection…just please don’t give up! You have a family that cares for you!”  
Then silence was there…  
But Lincoln was feeling a bit better…  
“She is right…I can’t give up…not yet…”thought Lincoln.  
“Hmm…I wonder how Luna is doing…”  
Then Lincoln decided to take a deep sleep…trying to process the state he was left by his attacker…and thinking about why he was... doing this…  
…then…silence…once again ruled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next 2 days i will post the newest chapter and i hope you all liked this one!


	9. THE FACTS AND THE CHOICES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have a few things to say but as always I will do it in the end…so…enjoy!)

THE FACTS AND THE CHOICES…

“I really want to see my little brother!!!” shouted Luna.  
“We know but you are too delicate to see him now…” said his fathers in unison.  
“But im worried about him! im worried about his condition!”  
“Yes we know he already told us…” said Rita.  
“But we can’t let you go until tomorrow…your wound has to heal”  
“Ugh…this sucks…” thought Luna.  
“Well…you have to stay in home with your sisters! They are worried about you too!” said Lori with authority.  
“They literally are missing you!”   
“…I… think you are…right…”  
“Please stop fighting and let’s go to home ok?”  
“Ok…” said Luna in a defeated tone…”  
Then they left the hospital…  
And a particular shadow was looking at the hospital…  
“Well I hope I left him with no hope…because…he will suffer a lot more than I expected…”  
The shadow then left…  
Then in the loud house…  
“LUNA!” said in unison the twins.  
“Hey girls how are—“  
“WE MISSED YOU TOO MUCH! DON’T SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!” with that the rest of the sisters went to the main hall.  
“Luna! Are you alright?” asked Lynn  
“Yes we STABBED to meet you! Ha, ha!” said luan to her roomie.  
“Luan please this isn’t time for jokes” said Lucy with a deep tone.  
“HEY! Im fine! You all don’t have to worry for me!” shouted Luna to his sisters.  
“What happen to you?” asked leni…as always not really in the right spot.  
“SHE WAS ATTACKED!” shouted Lana.  
“C’mon sis let me explain you.” Said Lori   
“Don’t worry about me! Im worried about how Lincoln was…left.”  
All the sisters went silent and then rushed towards Luna with an assault of questions.  
“WHAT HAPPEN THERE???”  
“WHERE IS LINCOLN!?”  
“WHAT DID THE CRIMINAL DID TO YOU?”  
“HOW DID YOU FIGHT BACK?!”  
“DID LINCOLN SAVE YOU?”  
“DID YOU SAW WHAT LINCOLN DID?!”  
“HOW DID IT HAPPEN?”  
“SHUT UP!!!” said Luna…  
“1: WE HAVE BEEN ASSAULTED BY SURPRISE!”  
“2: HE IS IN THE HOSPITAL!”  
“3: HE STUNG ME WITH A DRUG AND LEFT ME HALF-SLEEPY HALF-AWAKE!”  
“4: I could’t fight back…”  
…she then started to feel bad…   
“5: I…saved him…and he saved me too…”  
“6!”  
“… (Sob…)”  
She was gathering tears…she really didn’t liked to try and remember…the beating…his little brother received…  
“He was…brutally beaten…and before I passed out…he was…stabbed in his back…”  
“And 7…”  
She now was crying…  
“I LET IT HAPPEN BY MY STUPIDITY AND FOOLINESS!”  
She then fall to the floor…broken…  
“I JUST GO THERE BY MY STUPIDITY…I…I WAS FOOLED BY AN STUPID PAPER AND A STUPID PERSON!”  
“Im…im the worst sister ever…I let Lincoln be brutally beaten…I…im…useless…im trash…im the worst scum on earth…”  
The sisters then gathered between her and gave to her a big hug…full of tears except Lynn.  
“WERE SORRY…WE DIDN’T KNEW WHAT HAPPEN…!” said all the sisters (except lily and Lynn.)  
“Were is Licol?” said lily.  
“He is recovering in the hospital lily…he will come back soon…” said Luna with her voice broken…  
“And…what did you…felt?” said Lucy with interest...and worry.  
“WHAT DO YOU THINK I FEEL LUCY?!?…” shouted Luna.  
“Wrong choice of words” remarked Lisa.  
“Im sorry…” apologized Lucy.  
“No…im sorry…I… I felt useless and defenseless…just watching how my…little brother…was…beaten to death… …just that…” she felt even worse by remarking that.  
“And if Lincoln didn’t showed there… I …I don’t know what could have happen…”  
“…”  
The sisters went silent…  
“I knew this kind of thing could happen…” finally said Lynn…  
“WHAT?!” shouted Luna.  
“YOU KNEW THIS COULD HAPPEN AND YOU JUST LET IT HAPPEN?!”  
“I WAS STUNG AND DRUGED!”  
“AND THAT’S AN EXCUSE??”  
“…no but…” said Luna…   
“YOU SHOULD BE SORRY LUNA! HE WAS ALMOST KILLED BY THE CRIMINAL!!!” shouted an angry Lynn.  
“ENOUGH!!” shouted Lori scaring the younger sisters…

“NOBODY HAS THE FAULT OF ANYTHING UNDERSTAND LYNN?!”  
“…NO!”  
“IT’S ALL HER FAULT WE ALL KNEW THIS COULD---!!”  
“SLAP!”  
“AHH?!!”  
She was slapped by Luna.  
“DON’T DARE TO FINISH IT…!”  
“OR WHAT?! ARE YOU GOING TO SING ME TO DEATH??”  
Then the flames were ignited…and.  
“COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!”  
“SLAP!!”  
“IS THAT ALL YOU GOT??”  
They started a fight.  
“YOU ARE WEAK! YOU CAN’T EVEN DEFEND YOURSELF!!” shouted Lynn.  
“SLAP…SLAP!”  
The sisters were just watching…scared of doing something wrong.  
“YOU ARE JUST OBSESIONATED WITH REVENGE LYNN! IT HAS TO STOP!”  
“SLAP, SLAP BANG!”  
Lynn was thrown to the floor…  
“YOU DON’T KNOW THE BEST FOR LINCOLN!! LIKE I DO!!!!”  
Then…  
“SLAP! BANG! THUD!”  
Luna was in the floor with Lynn over her.  
“YOU ARE THE WORST SISTER EVER! THIS FIGHT COMFIRMS IT! YOU CAN’T EVEN--!”  
“SLAP…CRASH!!”  
Luna throw Lynn to the other side of the main hall…breaking a vase in the process.  
“I DO REALLY KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR HIM! YOU IN ENCHANGE USE HIM FOR YOUR OWN BENEFIT!! YOU HURT HIM IN ANY CHANCE YOU HAVE!”  
“THAT’S NOT TRUE!!!!!”  
Then…  
“SLAP…CRASH!”  
Lynn gave back the favor throwing Luna to the side of the sofa…breaking the lamp in the process.  
“HOW DO YOU DARE TO SAY THOSE LIES?!!” Lynn now was red of anger.  
“IT’S THE TRUTH! YOU ARE NO WINNER TOWARDS LINCOLN!”   
“YOU”  
“ARE”  
“A”  
“BIG”  
“LOSER!”  
Lynn had enough…  
“YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!!”  
She then proceed to her arm and…  
“CHOMP! CHOMP! SNAP!”  
Lynn was biting her sister…hard.  
“AAAARGH!”  
“ARE YOU AN ANIMAL?”   
Then Luna took Lynn and throw her to the floor.  
“THIS IS ENOUGH! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT!”  
Luna then…just stopped the fight…  
“Lynn…we know we don’t have to do this…im already…tired…and what I say I never mean it…”  
“…”Lynn was just there…in the floor  
“I want to apologize ok? Neither you or I has to do this… you know it right?”  
“…” still nothing.  
“Come here let me help—“  
“SLAP! SNAP!!”  
“AAGH!”  
Lynn did the unthinkable…she hit her sister… grabed her left arm and…tried to broke it…all in less than 10 seconds…  
This finally awaked Lori and then she hurried towards his sisters.  
“LYNN HOW YOU DARED TO DO THIS TO YOUR OLDER SIBLING!” shouted with angry Lori to Lynn.  
“SHE HAD TO BE PUNISHED!”  
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? HOW THIS IS EVEN CONSIDERED PUNISHING? YOU JUST GRAB HER ARM AND BROKE IT!”  
“ARGH…AGH…” Luna was in the floor trying to not succumb to the pain.  
“SCREW THIS STUPID JOKE! IM LEAVING TO MY ROOM!”  
“NO! YOU HAVE TO APOLOGISE TO YOUR OLDER SISTER FIRST!”  
“…NO UNTIL HER APOLIGIZES FIRST FOR BEING A WEAK SISTER!”  
That snapped Luna…finally.  
“YOU LITTLE!”  
Luna didn’t care about her damaged arm she just tackled Lynn to the floor…  
“SAY IT AGAIN! SAY IT!”  
“SLAP… SLAP… SLAP… SLAP!  
Luna just wanted to shut the mouth of her sister…  
“LUNA STOP!” shouted Lori to her sister.  
Then…  
“BANG! BANG! BANG!”  
She was just giving punches to her bare face…throwing away one…two…three teeth…  
“WHY YOU DIDN’T DO THIS BEFORE LUNA?” asked Lynn with venom and blood in her mouth.  
“SHUT UP!”  
Then…  
“SLAP THUD!”  
Lynn kicked Luna to the floor and punch her…in the cut.  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”  
Luna was starting to bleed…  
“UHH?!” Lynn just realized what she had done…but she didn’t stop.  
“THIS IS THE PROOF OF YOUR WEAKNESS!”  
Then…  
“BANG! BANG! BANG!”  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Luna was agonizing…but she quickly stood up and then…  
“SLAM!”  
She…passed out…  
“LUNA!!!” said all the other sisters watching in horror the scene their fight provoked…Luna was in the floor…bleeding…to death…slowly and with pain.  
“LENI! LUAN! HELP ME GET HER TO THE VANZILLA NOW WE NEED TO TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!”  
“YES!!” said them in unison.  
“THE REST TO THE CAR RIGHT NOW!”  
“OK!” said everybody.  
“Except you Lynn you are grounded!”  
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU CANT—“  
“SLAP!”  
“NO MORE FIGHTS THAT’S AN ORDER!”  
Then they left to the vanzilla quickly.  
“FUCK YOU SISTERS!!! FUCK THIS SHIT!”  
Then Lynn just go to her room and slammed the door as hard as she could.  
“Ignore her…let’s go!” said Lucy.  
Then everybody left to the hospital.  
“WHY THEY DON’T SEE THE TRUTH?!”   
“WHY…why…”   
Then she just was succumbing to her deep sleep…slowly…not regretting what she did to her older sister…  
But a certain shadow and a certain ghost saw everyting…  
“So…this loud is the most dangerous one…? Thanks for the info kid…”  
“No problem…just please help me get revenge towards Lincoln!”  
“Calm down kid…I hope we can make him suffer for a while…meanwhile…why we don’t make a short visit to his sister?”  
“Ok let’s see what she thinks about her sister “Luna” ”  
The pair had a plain behind the curtains…and it will make chaos came across the louds…sooner that what you all expect…  
The end…of the chapter…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im glad this is working smootly! i have already more than 80 hits! i hope you all liked this new episode of np...ep...and sf (next chapter will be put in 4 days due to some trouble...


	10. consuming darkess and inner torments...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lynn...receives an unexpected visit...will she be able to survive?

The time was…9:30 pm  
Lynn was inside her bedroom thinking…  
But she knew her need to take care of her broken teeth…  
“STUPID LUNA WITH HER WEAKNESS…I KNEW SOMETHING LIKE THAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN SOON…AND NO ONE OF MY SISTERS BELIVED ME!” her said that all to herself.  
“…ughh stupid Luna…stupid sisters…who needs them…I can find and kill the criminal by myself…”  
She was still surprised about how Luna attacked her…about her strength…she wasn’t that weak after all…but…she still was angry towards her…because of her “lies”.  
“I don’t use Lincoln for my own amusement…I want to pass time with him…is that so bad…” thougth Lynn.  
“Maybe…she…was right…?” she was thinking about how did she…told her the truth…  
“IT’S THE TRUTH! YOU ARE NO WINNER TOWARDS LINCOLN!”   
“YOU”  
“ARE”  
“A”  
“BIG”  
“LOSER!”  
She was rising her fists…but she knew her was right…  
“…this is just bullshit…” but she was negating it…  
“I know nothing of that was my fault at all…she…”  
“…ugh…I started it…but…she…” then she was remembering all the things his sisters asked to her but…  
“NO! THIS ALL WAS HER FAULT! SHE WAS FOOLED BY AN STUPID PAPER AT ALL!”  
She was fighting the feelings…  
“… (Sob)”  
“WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!!” she was starting to became crazy…  
“SHOW YOURSELF SO WE CAN SETTLE IT FACE TO FACE YOU COWARD!!”  
…silence.  
“I can’t belive all this bullshit is happening…and all towards Lincoln…I feel so useless…so stupid…”  
She was starting to understand the truth…  
“I hope Lincoln and Luna are ok…”  
Then…  
“Im afraid they aren’t fine at all…”  
“Uhh?” Lynn was startled by the sudden appearance of an unknown voice…  
“WHO IS THERE!?” asked with fury Lynn.  
“Im the one who is making suffer your siblings…lincoln and Luna…”  
“SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!”  
She was in the main hall waiting an answer...  
“Here”  
Then from the upper floor a shadow appeared…in the stairs.  
“WHO THE HECK ARE AND WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!”  
“…im here by Lincoln only…I have no wish to kill any of your sisters…”  
“YOU ARE MESSED UP! YOU WAS THE ONE WHO ATTACKED LUNA AND LINCOLN!!”  
Lynn was starting to raise her fists.  
“No…it’s all the fault of that…liar…”  
“Who is that liar?” asked Lynn  
“Your brother…”  
“NO! YOU ARE LYING!”  
“Oh really? Well…then…belive whatever you want…I will get him no matter how much it takes…no matter when…I WILL KILL HIM!”  
“YOU!!!”  
Lynn proceed to hit the shadow…but  
“THUD!”  
Her failed.  
“You are too naïve and weak to face me child…”  
“You can’t save your brother…neither Luna…nor the others…”  
“Lincoln is doomed to suffering for all the eternity!”  
“NOOOOOO!”  
Then Lynn saw the shadow in the hall and she tried to tackle him…but  
“BANG! THUD!”  
She was thrown to the floor…  
“AGH!”  
“You can’t see it…but you and the rest of your family is…lost…by his fault…he will receive what I have prepared for him…”  
“I WILL KILL YOU!”  
Then Lynn was again towards the tall shadow…but.  
“BANG! THUD! SLASH!”  
She was hit and she was cut in her arm.  
“AAARRRGH!!”  
Blood was pouring from her left arm…  
“I didn’t come here for a fight…even if I did…YOU WERE ALREADY DEAD.”  
“IS…IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN MANAGE?!”  
She was insane…she was trying to hit him…but to not avail…  
“THUD! SLASH!”  
She was cut…this time in her left leg.  
“AAAAAAAAARG!”  
She could barely be standing…  
“WHY I CAN’T HIT YOU?!”  
“Like I said…im not looking for you…because…im waiting for the child…the loud child…”  
“…why…are you doing this to me…to him…to everybody…?” Lynn was laying in the floor…with blood.  
“…”  
“THAT DOESN’T MATTER NOW!!! NO MATTER WHAT I DO! NO MATTER WHAT!!  
SHE WILL NEVER COME BACK!!!!” then in a sudden rage attack…  
“THUD!”  
He tackled Lynn to the floor.  
“YOU CAN’T UNDERSTAND MY PAIN…NOBODY WILL!!!”  
“YOUR BROTHER…TOOK SOMEBODY I LOVED AWAY! AND I WANT REVENGE!!!!!”  
Then…  
“SLASH!”  
“AGH—“  
“SLASH!!!”  
“STOP!!!”  
“YOU WILL PAY…THEY WILL PAY SOON!”  
Lynn couldn’t get rid of him away…he was too strong…  
“!!” she realized…her couldn’t fight back…she started to fell defenseless…and afraid.  
“IM GOING TO MAKE HIS WORST NIGHTMARES COME TRUE!!”  
Lynn was trembling and sweating…she didn’t expected to be so weak against the killer…she thought about her brother…  
“Lynn…please save me…”  
Then…  
“GRAAAAAHH!!”  
She took the gun Lisa gave to her and…  
“BANG!”  
“You failed…miserable ROACH!”  
Then the killer took away the gun and throw it away…Lynn realized…she would die…anytime soon…and she was pulled from the ground …she was being choked to death…and as the stranger could see her eye to eye…she was even more defenseless…and then she articulated a few words…  
“LINCOLN!! IM SORRY FOR NOT PROTECTING YOU!!!”  
But…  
“You know what…?”   
“You are nothing for Lincoln…you know?” after he said all that, he left Lynn.  
“What… do you mean?”  
“Did you realize what you did to his closest sibling?”  
“You hurt her…you tortured her…maybe even you KILLED HER!”  
“No…NO! YOU ARE LYING!!”  
She really wanted to hit him but she couldn’t move.  
“I don’t need to do anything…you changed…you are…LIKE ME…A MINDLESS COWARD…AN ANIMAL…A BAD SIBLING…!”  
“YOU MAYBE HAVEN’T REALIZED THAT…BUT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO LUNA…HOW DO YOU THINK YOUR BELOVED BROTHER WILL REACT AFTER HE KNOWS WHAT YOU DID?!”  
Lynn was…silently crying…she deserved all the pain she was receiving?  
“No…he…im his closest sibling…!”  
She attempted to get up…but her could’t…her wounds and blood were hurting her…  
“Lynn…maybe you and I aren’t so Diferent at all…we had enemies…too and we want everything be like we desire...”  
“But there is only one single thing that makes the difference between you and me…”  
“You…are…weak”  
That snapped Lynn.  
“IM…NOT…WEAK!!!!”  
She then reunited all her strength and then she could step up…then she rushed towards the attacker…but…  
“SLASH!”  
“UHHG!”  
The killer was expecting her to do that…   
The final stab…make her fall to the floor…trembling…  
“(cough…cough…) I…IM NOT…WEAK...”  
She again attempted to try again…but she had too severe wounds…  
“Well maybe the other difference is that you are too predictable…”  
“now…to make an example to you siblings…I will kill you right now…and maybe…just maybe lincoln will eventually give up…so he and you will be torgether in HELL!”  
Lynn couldn’t belive it…but she knew her was gonna die…by the hands of the killer…  
“Do it…I don’t really care anymore…I failed to be a good sister to my brother…”  
“Good choice…lynn maybe he will---“  
“BANG!!”  
“GRAAAAARH!  
Lynn saw the gun and shoot to the killer in his left leg!  
Now more blood was covering the hall…  
“You little PIECE OF SHIT!”  
“We have one more difference…YOU TALK A LOT YOU KNOW!!”  
Lynn was smiling before she could finally succumb to her wounds and die…but  
“…good one…maybe you can help me a lot better that I expected…”  
“I will let you live…but only because you have a big deal…with Lincoln…until then…I hope…LINCOLN NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!”  
Then the killer took Lynn from the floor and throw her by the stairs…and then he left.  
“ARGGG!!!”  
She then was feeling worse…she felt she could phase out at any second…she saw the time before her could close her eyes…  
It was 10:00 pm…  
“Heh… (Cough) I guess…this…is the end of the line… …im sorry Lincoln…and im sorry Luna…I…was stupid…im…sorry…I…love…you Lincoln…I hope you can forgive…me…”  
She then passed out…but…  
“LYNN!”  
“I FORGIVE YOU JUST PLEASE STAY AWAKE…DON’T LEAVE US!!”  
…  
Silence ruled again…  
(The end…of the chapter…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be uploaded...soon.


End file.
